Maiden of Light
by SerenityMoonPrincess
Summary: She used to have a carefree life. She used to stay up late and talk about boys with her best friends. She used to envy her older sister and roll her eyes at her younger brother. She used to have a normal life. That is, until now . . . Full summary inside!
1. Chapter One: Akari Patel

******This is SerenityMoonPrincess and this is my first Storm Hawks fanfiction. I used to watch this TV show as a kid and I (obviously) loved it. I rediscovered it a little while ago and couldn't stop myself from writing this fanfic!**

******Summary: ****Akari Patel is a fourteen-year-old girl in High school. She's clumsy, ditzy, cheerful and a crybaby. She has a loving family and a group of caring best friends. She's a normal girl. ****But that all changes when she is given a mysterious crystal by a nameless woman and thrown into a world of magical crystals and flying motorcycles. Where she meets the Storm Hawks. Will Akari unlock the power of the Akarui Burochio? Who is this mysterious woman? Will she stop the tears long enough to discover the light that's been hidden in her heart? Will she fall in love along the way? She'll find out on an amazing journey of friendship, trust, knowledge, laughs and possibly, even romance.**

******I don't own Storm Hawks. Except Akari. She's my character!**

* * *

_Bzzz, bzz, bzzzzzz. Bzzz, bzz, bzzzzzz–_

The buzzing of the alarm clock stopped when a hand shot up and slammed down on the snooze button. The owner of this hand groaned when they were pulled out of their dreams. She lay under her covers and pillows, successfully blocking out the light which was pouring in through her window. She sighed when she heard the singing of the birds outside her window and the soft, but warm, breeze.

Akari couldn't find the strength to get out of bed. She was much too relaxed to be bothered. Thankfully it was a Friday afternoon. Meaning that after school she was gonna go to her friend's house for a sleepover. Akari smiled at the thought. This afternoon was gonna be so awesome! It had been a while since Akari and her friends had had a sleepover. But, now, finally they were gonna stay up late, playing Truth or Dare, talking about boys, watching movies, having pillow fights and just been . . . girls.

Akari was so sucked in thinking about the sleepover that she didn't notice her door opening and her Mum walking in. "Akari, honey, hurry and get out of bed! You're gonna be late for school!" She said. Akari only groaned and rolled onto her side. Her Mum sighed and marched to Akari's bed. "Out of bed, Akari!" she yelled as she pulled Akari's covers off of her.

Akari curled up in a ball for warmth and squeezed her eyes even tighter shut. "I don't wanna go to school, Mum" Akari moaned.

Her Mum only sighed again. "Let me guess. Your feeling sick and you can't find the strength to get out of bed?"

Akari sat up and smiled brightly at her Mum. "How did you know?" Akari's hair was messily tussled around, looking like a haystack. And her brown eyes were full of sleep.

Akari's Mum only scolded at her and pointed at her alarm clock. "That doesn't matter, Akari. I tried waking you up three times and you still wouldn't get out of bed! Just look at the time!" Akari looked down at her alarm clock and screamed.

**8:31 am**

"Is it that late already?" Akari screamed before jumping out of bed and practically diving into her closet. She grabbed her school uniform and ran out of her room.

Her Mum huffed and placed her hands on her hips. "That girl will never learn." She sighed.

Akari ran down the hallway and headed to the bathroom. She practically knocked over the door, trying to get in. Once she was in she dumped her clothes on the ground, locked the door and ran the shower. She stripped out of her pyjamas and stepped into the shower. She didn't allow herself to enjoy the feeling of the hot water running down her body, or how it made her muscles relax. She ignored it and ran her favourite shampoo through her dark wavy hair. When she had washed it out she turned off the shower and jumped out. She wrapped a towel around her naked body and started furiously drying herself. She dressed in her uniform and ran out of the bathroom and toward the kitchen.

Akari's uniform consisted of a white blouse with a thin red ribbon tied around the collar under a dark blue (almost black) cardigan. Her pleated skirt was marron and checked with yellow strips. Her white socks were folded down to her ankles and her black shoes were fancy Mary Janes. Akari wore a brooch on her red bow, which was just an added accessory. The brooch was round and shaped like a locket, with a butterfly painted on it. It also had other swirls and decorations painted around the butterfly.

"Good morning!" Akari announced when she made it to the kitchen. She sat down at the table next to her little brother and started shovelling the food down.

"Careful there, Akari," her older sister, Michiko, said while flipping her hair over her shoulder. "If you eat slower you might actually land some food in your _mouth_."

Akari looked up from her food and glared at Michiko. "Shut up!" She snapped before continuing her eating, only this time more slower. Akari hated to admit it, but she envied her sister. Michiko was truly beautiful, graceful, smart and easy to get along with (unless you were her sister). Though Akari and Michiko looked a lot alike, the Michiko pulled off her features and looked like a beautiful, delicate porcelain doll. In fact, the name Michiko means Beauty and wisdom.

"Sis, remember, you have to drop me off at Tom's party today" Akari's younger brother said. His name was Haruki. And the meaning to that was Shining Brightly. Which was very true. Haruki was a light-hearted boy who was very cheerful and friendly.

"Yeah, yeah." Akari chugged down a glass of orange juice, wiped her mouth with her sleeve and stood up from the table. "I'm off!" she yelled as she dashed out of the kitchen.

She accidently bumped into her Mum on the way to the door and apologised to her. "Akari, honey, aren't you forgetting something?" Her Mum asked as she held Akari's school bag out to her.

Akari laughed nervously and swung the bag on her bag. "Oops." She laughed. She kissed her Mum on the cheek. "Seeya, Mum!"

Akari made her way to the door and twisted the knob. "Hang on, Akari," Her Mum called. Akari looked over her shoulder at her Mum. Her Mum smiled warmly and put her hand to her chest. "Make sure you don't trip on the way to school, honey."

Akari smiled at her Mum. "Sure thing, Mum." She opened the door and started running out of the house. Unfortunately, she was running so fast she tripped over her own two feet and feel to the pavement. She sat up and started crying and wailing. "Now I'll never make it on time!" she wailed.

* * *

**I hope this explains a little about Akari's character. And you might notice how I gave all the kids Japanese names. _*giggles and rubs the back of her neck* _I couldn't resist, I just love Japanese names.**

**Anyway, sorry if you wanted adventure in this chapter. But I just wanted to explain the character before I really started anything. And I didn't want to use one of those profile things because that wouldn't be nearly as fun.**

**But whats even more fun is receiving reviews. Please, please, please review; it'll make it easier to update!**


	2. Chapter Two: The 'Promise'

"So what are we watching tonight?"

"I don't know, Akari, why don't we just–?"

"How about we watch _Anastasia_?!"

"Yeah! That'd be a great idea! Nice thinking, Beth!"

"But you guys," Mia began. "I don't own _Anastasia._"

"I have it! I'll just bring it over!" Beth exclaimed, raising her hand in the air as if they were in a classroom. The three girls sat in the cafeteria discussing what they were going to watch at the sleepover (obviously).

"Yes! Score one for Bethy!" Akari cheered as her and Beth high fived. Mia sighed and slapped her palm to her forehead. Akari and Beth only giggled at Mia's tired expression. Beth had spongy, long, chocolate brown hair that framed her pale face. On the top of her head were two buns with the rest of her hair flowing down her back messily. Her lime eyes were friendly and happy; framed by thick lashes. And she had gloss layering her pink lips.

Looking up at her best friends, Mia forced a wavering smile. "W-well, what else are we going to watch?" She asked. Mia was afraid of what Akari and Beth would choose. Both of the girls had a habit of picking child movies. Like Pocahontas, Toy Story and stuff like that. Even though it was supposed to be a _girly _sleepover.

Beth put a finger to her chin in concentration. "What about _Winnie the Pooh_?"

Akari smiled brightly at Beth and nodded her head. "Yeah! I love that movie!" she agreed, her clutched hands held up to her chin.

"W-Winnie the Pooh?" Mia stuttered. Her silky, blonde hair hung down her back, tied in a red ribbon.

Akari turned to Mia and pouted. "Aww, don't tell me you don't have it, Mia." Akari whined.

Mia held up her hands in surrender and weakly laughed. "Well, my little sister has it, I'll just borrow it." She said fastly.

Beth crossed her arms over her chest and sent Mia a smile. "And by 'borrow' you mean steal, right?" she asked as well as winking.

Mia smiled in response. "Uh huh." She nodded.

The three girls giggled like little kids. Most of the laughter came from the excitement for the sleepover. It was going to be the bomb! Especially since for the past few weeks homework had been dumped on them. "Is that laughing I hear?" a new voice asked.

The three girls looked up at the table and smiled in response. Standing in front of their table were the two missing girls of the group. Corinne Martin and Jesse Davis. Corinne smiled brightly down at the three girls and Jesse winked at them. "Oh, hey, Corinne. Hey Jesse." Akari greeted as she smiled up at them. "We were just talking about the sleepover tonight."

Corinne and Jesse both sat down next to Mia. "Ooh, really? Have you decided on movies?" Corrine asked excitedly. "Because I happen to have a list of movies we have to see."

"No!" All the girls exclaimed with outstretched hands.

Corinne looked at her best friends in confusion. "What? Why are you so urgent to stop me from listing my movies? You haven't even heard them." She said blankly.

Her friends all exchanged worried looks. Sure, they all loved Corinne but she had a habit of picking incredibly scary movies. Not even Jesse could stand it. And she was the toughest out of all of them! "Uhh . . ." Beth turned to Corinne and forced a smile onto her face. "Because if you choose the movies then, uhh, they'll be to awesome and we want to save them up for, uhh, one of your sleepovers."

Corinne nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense." She then turned and smiled at her friends. "I do have the best taste in movies after all."

For some reason, the girls fell into a fit of giggles. Even Corinne did.

* * *

"Are you sure you can't just walk to my house now?" Mia asked as she stared at Akari with pleading brown eyes. "Can't your Mum just drop off your brother?"

Akari shook her head and sent Mia an apologetic look. "Sorry, but Mum has another meeting today. And Michiko is studying for a really big test coming up so she just can't be disturbed." Akari explained. "So I'm the only one who can drop Haruki off at his friend's party."

All the girls sighed frustratedly. It was now the end of school and they had all ran out of school as soon as the bell has rung. They stood outside the gates, saying their goodbyes to Akari. Who was gonna have to meet them at Mia's house.

"Alright, but when you get to your home, don't change out of your uniform." Corinne said as she placed her hands on Akari's shoulders.

"Why?" Jesse asked curiously as she titled her head.

Corrine turned to Jesse and smiled. "Because we'll still be in our uniforms when she comes." She answered happily. She turned back to Akari. "And we don't change into our pyjamas till night. Got that?"

Akari nodded with a nervous smile. "Uh huh. Got it."

The girls all said their goodbyes (which were a bit dramatic when it came to Akari and Beth) and went in separate ways. Akari headed home will the girls all headed to Mia's house. Akari stopped and looked over her shoulder and at her friends sadly. As they walked the opposite direction, they all had smiles on their faces and were talking all happily. Beth said something funny to the group which made them fall into a fit of giggles.

Akari looked to her group and sighed. "Just my luck," she sighed to herself. She continued walking down the sidewalks to her house. "We finally get to have a sleepover, after, like, forever and I have to miss half of it because of my stupid little brother."

She came to a sudden halt and brought her balled up hand to her brooch with a determined look. "But I will hurry so I can get there quicker! Uh-huh!" With a quick nod Akari resumed her walk home.

* * *

Akari swung her pink Country Road duffel bag onto her shoulder when she had finished packing it. She quickly made her way out of her room and down the hall. She took the stairs two at a time and walked into the Lounge Room. She knew her brother was in there because she could hear the TV in the background. "Come on, little bro, I wanna get to Mia's sleepover on ti– oh, what are you watching?" She asked curiously, eyeing the TV.

Haruki, who lay on his belly watching the TV, looked up and smiled at Akari. "Oh, hey, Sis." He said cheerfully with a brightful smile. He turned back to the TV and explained. "I'm watching Storm Hawks."

Akari raised an eyebrow and sat on the arm of the lounge. "Storm Hawks?" she repeated lamely. "Whats that? Cause it sounds lame."

Haruki looked up at his sister with a frown. "It's not lame! It's the coolest show on TV!" He exclaimed angrily.

Akari held up her hands in surrender. "Okay, okay." She said hastily. "What's it about?"

Haruki turned back to the TV and lay his chin in both his hands. "Storm Hawks is about a group of teens – about your age, sis – who live in a world named Atmos. They wanna be Sky Knights but their always judged on their age."

"Is that all?" Akari asked. To be honest, so far this TV show sounded boring to her. There was no romance and it wasn't even on Earth.

Haruki shook his head, eyes still glued to the TV screen. "No. The main baddie in the show is Cyclonis - the girl who looks like a gothic manic. But another baddie is Dark Ace, he used to be part of the previous Storm Hawks, until he betrayed them."

"That's great and all, Haruki," Akari said whilst rolling her eyes. She stood up from the couch and picked up her duffel bag. "But I have a sleepover to get to, and you have a party to go to. On _Earth._"

Haruki pouted but stood up, switched off the TV and picked up his present. "Alright, sis." He said a little sadly.

Akari smiled at her little brother and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Bye Michiko! Seeya tomorrow!" She called up the stairs as her and Haruki made their way to the door.

"Seeya Akari! Pick you up later Haruki!" Michiko said from her bedroom upstairs. Akari smiled and opened the door. After Haruki went through she went out herself, closing the door behind herself.

* * *

"Haruki, why do you like the Storm Hawks so much?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you like the Storm Hawks so much?" Akari repeated, slower this time. "They look . . . stupid." She didn't mean to sound so mean, but, to her, it was true. They were to cartoon like.

Haruki pouted and looked ahead of them. Thinking she wasn't going to get an answer, Akari looked forward to and rolled her eyes. "I like them because . . . I want to be like them when I grow up," Haruki said in a small voice. Akari looked down at her brother with confusion dancing in her eyes. "Even though their always judged by their age or how rusty their equipment, they still defend their world. I want to be like that when I'm older."

Akari said nothing and looked ahead of both of them. She worried a little about her brother. He sometimes has a habit of thinking way too much of the fantasy worlds and never thinking of reality. She then looked back down at her little brother. "Whats stopping you?"

Haruki looked up at his older sister. "Huh? Sky Knights don't exist, sis." He replied, blinking several times. "And even if they did, you'd have to be really good at fighting on Skimmers to be one. And _way _older than my age."

"Ha! You don't need to a professional to be a Sky Knight!" She laughed a forced laugh. "Heck! _I _could be a Sky Knight if I wanted!"

Haruki turned to his sister with stars in his eyes. "Really? You mean it, sis?" he asked excitedly.

_Oops, I said to much, _Akari thought. So playing along, she waved a shaky hand in the air. "O-of course, H-Haruki! I bet I could beat t-t-them a-all!" she said. She mentally cursed herself for stuttering but made sure her wavering smile was still pasted on her face.

"You mean you're going to become a Sky Knight when you're older?" Haruki asked. "You promise?"

Finding that she couldn't speak at the given time, Akari just nodded. Haruki laughed and hugged her legs. "You're the best sister ever, Akari!"

Akari awkwardly patted his head. _And I just so happen to have to biggest mouth in the world, _she thought.

* * *

"Bye, Akari!" Haruki waved when they got to Tom's house, which was decorated with a lot of streamers and balloons. You could just hear the certain number amount of boys cheering from the inside. Akari felt sorry for the poor mother of this party. "Remember what you promised!"

Akari nervously waved back. "Seeya, Haruki!" _I don't think I ever could forget that stupid promise, _Akari thought. She started walking down the sidewalk in the direction to Mia's house.

Only she wasn't as happy as she had originally planned to be. She had just promised her brother that she would become a Sky Knight, even though they didn't exist! She was only encouraging his wild imagination. She would have to get advice from her friends when she got to Mia's house.

"I'm such an idiot" she muttered under her breath. She looked down at her shadow, which was cast on the sidewalk clearly. "What am I gonna do?"

Stopping suddenly, she forced a smile on her face and tried to make a joke out of it. "What the hell can I do?" she asked with a smile as she rubbed the back of her neck. "It's not like I can just travel to the Storm Hawks dimension and say I wanna be a Sky Knight."

She started laughing, feeling a lot happier. "I'd need, like, one of those special crystals Haruki was talking about to travel!" She laughed. She looked down at her brooch and smiled wider. "Oh, and I suppose my brooch has the power to travel through dimensions!"

She lay her duffel bag down on the ground and touched her thumbs and index fingers together in front of her brooch – making a rectangle shape. "And I suppose I have to shout something like '_Purity Brooch Portal, unlock!_'" Akari yelled. When nothing happened she collapsed into a fit of giggles and picked up her duffel bag. "Get real!"

She was about to continue walking when she felt a strange tingling in the pit of her stomach, eating away at her. She then felt her brooch start to get hot on her chest. Akari looked down at it and gasped when she saw it glowing a pure white.

Akari was about to touch the brooch when a beam of energy shot out from it. The sudden energy made Akari jump and squeal. It seemed to hit an invisible wall a few meters away from Akari and formed into a portal of some kind. It looked like a thin, cold veil – leading to a world of nothing.

"W-what is that?" Akari demanded to no one in particular. She had already forgotten about the hot brooch and was looking at the veil with wide eyes. She clutched her bag with both her hands and her feet were planted in the ground – stopping her from running away.

A sudden wind caused Akari's planted feet to loosen. She put an arm in front of her face to block the strong wind. The wind only got stronger and actually lifted Akari up off of her feet. She screamed as she flew towards the portal. She squeezed her eyes shut and held onto her duffel bag.

The last thing Akari felt was a sudden coldness that brought goose bumps to her body.

* * *

**Ooooh, clifhanger! I'm so evil! WHAHAHAHAHA! I hoped you liked this chapter! And what better way to tell me then writing a review *_wink, wink*! _**

**I'll update as soon as I can!**


	3. Chapter Three: New World

**Hey guys! We're up to the third chapter and (finally) we're meeting the Storm Hawks! Please tell me if you think the Storm Hawks are out of character so I can change it!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I don't own The Storm Hawks!**

* * *

_Empty . . . I feel empty, _Akari thought. She felt like a shell; like her insides had been eaten away by the darkness that enveloped her.

Her eyelashes fluttered and her eyes slowly opened. She slowly looked around. She was floating. In a world where there was an absence of colours and light. Akari felt as though she was weightless, and things around her changed without affecting her. Her hair floated around her, as if she were underwater.

But she wasn't.

She lay on her back in this dark world, and her skirt flew gently, just like her hair. She put both her hands to her brooch (which wasn't hot and wasn't glowing anymore). Why was it so dark here? Where was the happiness and life? _Why am I here? _Akari thought confusedly. She closed her eyes when she felt tears fall down the corners of her eyes.

"Akari, please . . ." a voice begged. The voice sounded wise and melodic like a flute. Her words echoed throughout the world of nothing.

Akari's eyes widened and she stopped crying. Hovering in front of her was a young woman who gave off a warm light from her body – lighting up the darkness. The woman wore a long grey cloak with the hood pulled over her face. The cloak floated around the woman in a mysterious way. The woman clutched her hands in front of her heart – just as Akari was doing.

"W-who are you?" Akari asked.

"Please, Akari, please," the woman begged, not answering Akari's question. "Please accept the Akarui Crystal."

Akari frowned in confusion at her. "Akarui . . . Crystal?" she weakly repeated. "What . . . what is that?"

"Just please accept it."

Though Akari was extremely confused she nodded anyway – seeing how the woman was begging so much. The woman, in return, held out both her arms. Something round floated out of the woman's chest (directly from her heart). Looking closely, Akari realised the round object was a clear crystal. The crystal had a strong aura of light the lit up the world of darkness. The crystal floated down toward Akari, the light showering over her. Akari's arms, on their own accord, rose up toward the crystal. The crystal made it to her and floated in between Akari's hands.

Akari closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth that was flooding her heart. She'd never felt anything like it. It was like this crystal was an angel or something. "A warm, gentle light . . ." Akari breathed. The shower of light from the crystal was so soft, so gentle, so loving, so intense. It calmed her nerves and soothed her fears straight away.

Once again, her arms took control and folded over her chest – taking the crystal with them. The crystal floated into Akari's brooch and her hands lay on top of it. Akari's eyes widened and her mouth dropped at the sudden heat in her heart. She froze – as if paralysed. _My heart, it's burning, _she thought. Her brooch still glowed – the crystal's power was so strong.

"Please, embrace the crystal . . ." were the last words Akari heard.

What happened next, Akari didn't know, because the last thing she saw was the figure of the woman who didn't even tell Akari her name before her vision faded.

* * *

"Do you think she's alive?"

"Of course she's alive, Junko, she's breathing!"

"She's pretty cute for someone knocked out."

"Is she a Cyclonian?"

"No, she can't be. She just fell through a portal–"

"Shh, she's waking up."

Akari moaned as she slow became aware that she could feel her body again. The darkness began to fade and a light filled her vision. Her eyelids fluttered open and a bright light shone above her. A head popped into her view and blocked the light. "Hey, you alright?" the owner of the head, a boy, asked. The boy had a tousled mop of red hair and looked to be Akari's age.

Akari blinked several times before she freaked out. She shot up from her lying down position and screamed loudly. "W-who are you?" she demanded. She looked around, observing her surroundings. She was currently lying on the ground with the redhead crouched down beside her (who was eyeing her weirdly). A few feet behind him was a tanned girl with blue hair, a blonde guy who seemed to be checking Akari out, and a rhino man. To Akari's left were a bunch of rusty, old motorcycles with a bird symbol on each of them. "What am I doing here?!"

"Poor thing, she must be in shock" the girl said sympathetically.

Akari put a hand to her racing heart and took deep shallow breaths. "You bet I am!" She exclaimed. "What have you done with my family? Where's Mum? Michiko? Haruki? Give them back – well actually you can keep Michiko."

The group of four all exchanged confused glances then looked back at Akari. "Uh, what are you talking about?" the redhead asked.

"What do you think I'm talking about?" Akari snapped, though she couldn't hide the wavering in her voice. "Obviously all of you must have kidnapped me and taken me to your hide out! _Why _is beyond me, our family isn't filthy rich. You should've tried Corinne's house."

The redhead continued looking at her as if she were crazy. "We didn't kidnap you."

Akari frowned at him. She didn't like how he was looking at her – _as if she were crazy! _And she sure wasn't. 100%. "Of course you did! If you didn't then why am I–?" Akari froze when all the images made it to her mind. She then remembered it. Everything.

_That's right, _Akari thought, _I was pretending I could travel dimensions and I somehow did!_

"_Purity Brooch Portal, unlock!"_

Were the words she had shouted. Thinking about it, Akari didn't really remember _why _she had said those words. They were just the first words that had slipped off her tongue. She was just having some fun before she was going to go to Mia's sleepover and somehow had been swept into a cold portal.

Akari's eyes widened in realisation. Did . . . did that mean that she had actually travelled into the Storm Hawks dimension? Or was this some weird dream she was having? It happened once for Alice when she went to Wonderland, it could've happened to Akari. For all she knew she could've tripped on her way to Mia's house and hit her head or something.

Looking up, she observed all the people in the room. Yep. They were definitely the Storm Hawks. And they were all looking at her as if she were some nut. Which was exactly what she felt like at the moment.

Akari remembered the world of darkness she had been pulled into. It had been a cold lonely place, and Akari hated it. Then that woman wearing the cloak had appeared. The light around her had warmed everything. It had brought happiness to Akari's heart.

And then the woman had begged Akari to accept the crystal.

Akari looked down at her brooch. Was it still in there? The crystal? It sure didn't feel like it. Her heart wasn't hot and it sure was racing (anymore). She didn't feel the happiness she had felt when the crystal flew into her brooch. She didn't feel it's warm, gentle light either. The only light she felt was the light above her – coming from the light bulb.

Akari mentally groaned. Why her? Why did it have to be her?! Out of all the girls on the _planet _it just had to be her! She didn't even _like _Storm Hawks, much less wanted to be part of the show!

And if it had to be her, why did it have to be this weekend? She was going to Mia's sleepover. All her friends were. And they were going to have a blast! And no, not a 'blast to the past' kinda thing. Just a normal 'blast' party. Akari really wanted to have pillow fights, eat sweets, stay up late, play truth or dare and talk about boys. God knows when – or _if _– she would get back home.

"Uhh, are you alright?" the redhead asked again, snapping Akari out of her thoughts.

Unable to actually say anything (believe it or not), Akari blankly nodded.

The girl walked toward Akari and kneeled down in front of her. "Do you mind if you tell us who you are?" she asked, as if Akari was only five.

"I'm Akari Patel. Fourteen-year-old high school student." She answered, blinking several times. "If you didn't kidnap me, then how did I get here?"

The redhead and the girl both exchanged confused glances then looked back at her. "We were hoping you could tell us that." The redhead replied. "You just fell through a portal, which came out of nowhere."

"A portal?" Akari repeated. She gulped. So far, she had been right about the portal stuff. She decided she should be positive before jumping to conclusions. "And . . . who are you?"

"I'm Aerrow" – He put a hand to his chest. He then gestured to the blue hair girl, who smiled at Akari – "That's Piper. This is Finn" – he gestured to the blonde guy, who winked at her – "That's Junko" he gestured to the rhino man, who waved and smiled at her. "And . . . Radarr should be around here . . . somewhere . . ."

Akari was barely listening. She was too busy mentally freaking out. She didn't know much about the Storm Hawks but she knew their names! She was in the Storm Hawks dimension! She had somehow travelled through dimensions and left her old, _real _one behind!

How the hell was she supposed to get back?

A ball of grey fur suddenly jumped into her lap, interrupting Akari from her thoughts. The ball turned out to be something crossed between a lemur and a rabbit. It made some chirp that sounded friendly but was enough to make Akari jump out of her skin. Akari screamed and the creature screamed back at her. Akari scrambled to her feet and jumped a few feet away from the group.

The lemur-rabbit thing jumped onto Aerrow's shoulder and curled its tail around Aerrow's chest. "It's only Radarr, his my companion." Aerrow said as he smiled down at Radarr.

Once again, Akari put a hand to her pounding heart and slowed down her breathing. "Wow, the chick is totally scared out of her mind, dude." The blonde guy – Finn said.

_Believe me, it ain't just the spider monkey I'm afraid of, _Akari thought but didn't say it out loud. Piper looked a little nervous at asking Akari something. "Uhh, where are you from Akari? So we can try and get you home."

"Kliven." Akari answered, being totally straight forward.

The group exchanged looks again then looked confusedly at her. "Gurinbiru?" Junko repeated, scratching his head. "Where's that?"

"Earth." Akari added.

Everyone was silent. The Storm Hawks stared at her with widened eyes, to which she only raised an eyebrow. _Did I say something wrong? _She thought confusedly.

"Earth? You're from Earth?" Piper asked.

Akari nodded. "Yeah. Where else would I come from?"

"Oh, I don't know – Atmos!" Finn exclaimed, making Akari jump.

Akari just shook her head innocently. "Nop! I'm from Earth."

The Storm Hawks looked at each other with confused expressions then back at the confused fourteen-year-old. "Are you sure?" Aerrow asked.

"Of course I'm sure!"

"Then how'd you get here?"

Akari blinked a couple of times. "Well, you just said I fell through a portal." She said confusedly.

"But how did you end up in the portal?"

Akari scratched the back of her head. "Don't know. Last I remember, I was just going to my friend's house after dropping my brother off at his friend's house, carrying my ba–" Akari gasped, making all the Storm Hawks jump. "When I fell through the portal, did a bag come with me?"

"You mean this thing?" Junko asked innocently, holding up her duffel bag.

Akari gasped and smiled widely. "Yes! Exactly that!" She practically dove towards it and snatched it into her arms. "I would've died without it!"

"Why?" Piper asked concernedly. "Is there medicine or food in there?"

Akari looked at her, blinking several times. "No." She replied blankly. "It has my clothes and pyjamas in it."

The Storm Hawks eyed the girl weirdly as she continued to hug her bag. "I think we should talk about this privately." Aerrow said to his team. They all nodded in reply.

* * *

Akari blew her hair out of her face boredly. She hugged her knees to her chest and lay her chin on her knees. Her duffel bag lay next to her and she rocked back and forth. The Storm Hawks had excused themselves earlier – saying something about a team meeting – but they said they would be right back. Akari didn't know why they would need a team meeting now – of all times. She just fell through a portal! And all they could think about was a meeting! _Gosh, how selfish could they be,_ Akari thought with a huff.

She sighed and allowed herself to scan the room. It's not exactly something she would call clean, but it could've been worse. The flying motorbikes (or Skimmers, as Haruki had told her) were lying in the corner. The paint was scratched off and some of the metal was poorly nailed on. Akari wondered if this was as fancy as Skimmers could get.

Akari, bored of sitting down and doing nothing, stood up, stumbling slightly and swung her bag onto her back. She walked toward the Skimmers and observed them. To be honest, they looked like pieces of trash with paint. To her anyway. She looked away from the Skimmers and towards the door.

She crossed the room to the door and lay her hand on the knob. She looked over her shoulder and back into the room. She wondered if it was a wise decision to leave the room when the Storm Hawks had specifically told her not to. _I don't know anything about this world, _Akari thought, gazing down at her feet, her bangs covering her eyes and casting a dark shadow over them. _It probably isn't safe to explore._

Her hands tightened and she looked up with determination filling her eyes. She snorted and forced a smile. "It's not like any of this is real, anyway," she said as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Most likely this is all a dream. This is all my imagination, so the least I can do is explore it." Without another thought, Akari opened the door and walked out of the room. Curiosity forcing her legs to keep on walking.

* * *

"So, Storm Hawks, should we let her stay with us?" Aerrow asked his team in the bridge. "She seems okay, and she has nowhere else to go."

Stork was the first one to answer. Unfortunately. "Are you crazy?" He demanded, his left eye twitching. "The girl is purely, truly from Earth. We don't even know what their like! For all we know, she could murder us in our sleep!"

Stork almost jumped out of his skin when Aerrow patted his back. "Easy, Stork," He said. "She seemed innocent enough. I'm pretty sure she won't murder us in our sleep."

Junko innocently put his hand up, as if voting. "I think she should stay." He said with a weak smile. "She seems really nice."

"I agree with Junko," Finn agreed, leaning on his friend's shoulder. "The girl has nowhere else to go. Besides, did you see her? She's hot!"

Piper rolled her eyes. "Though that is completely beside the point," she began. "I think she should stay. I thought she was pretty nice. And it would be nice to have a girl around here."

"Raar!" Radar agreed.

"All those in favour of her staying say 'I'!" Aerrow said, raising his hand.

Everyone, but Stork, raised their hand. "I!" they all chorused.

Stork crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from the group. "Fine, keep the earthling here. Don't say you weren't warned." He turned back to the group and stared at them with wide eyes. "Don't blame me if she ends up killing you in your sleep."

* * *

"_Don't blame me if she ends up killing you in your sleep." _Akari heard a voice, that she recognized to be Storks, warn. She frowned and, without thinking, barged into the room called the bridge.

"Hey! I couldn't kill you in your sleep, even if I wanted to!" She exclaimed angrily. She caught all the Storm Hawks off guard and made them almost jump out of their skin.

"A-Akari?" Aerrow said, stuttering.

"I'll have you know, I'm nothing like a murder! I'm – Oooh, whoa that's a great view!" Akari squealed, rushing to the window with a wide smile. She was in such a rush to get to the window she almost ran into Stork, who had to jump out of the way not to be run over. Thanks to his feet, Stork fell onto the ground.

Stork glared up at Aerrow, who smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "I . . . rest my case." Stork muttered.

Akari continued gazing out the window, her eyes wide with excitement. The sky was a cool blue color that was enchanting with white puffs of clouds decorating it. The sunlight showered over the clouds and lit everything up. A blush rose in Akari's cheeks. It wasn't an blush that represented embarrassment (there was nothing to be embarrassed about) but one that meant she adored the sight. "Kawaī!" She squealed. Which was Japanese for cute.

Akari heard someone clear their throat from behind her and she turned to see who it was. Behind her Aerrow stood, looking kinda nervous. "Akari, we were wondering, since you don't have anywhere else to go . . . would you like to stay here?" he asked whilst rubbing the back of his neck. "With us?"

"I . . ." Akari trailed off. It's not that she wasn't glad she had been offered a place to stay. She was. It's just that this also reminded her she wasn't back at home anymore. She felt the painful, strong feeling of homesickness sweep over her and tears prickle in her eyes. She blinked them back when she remembered everyone was watching her, waiting for her answer. She forced a smile and nodded. "Sure."

Aerrow smiled at her in return. "Great."

Akari looked over her shoulder at the clouds, her smile absent. _But . . . I wanna go home! _She thought. _Will I ever get back?_

* * *

**Ooooh, so what was that crystal Akari was given? Who was that woman she saw? Will she ever get home? Will I ever stop talking like this? _*shrugs shoulders* _****Stay tuned.**

**Starskulls: Thank you so much!**


	4. Chapter Four: Her Memories

**Yes, I changed the title again - but in my defence I really didn't like the other titles. Yeah, it's kinda been a while since I've updated but don't worry, its the school hoildays so I'll be faster with updating this fic now!**

**This has to be the most longest chapter I've sent in for this fic. So enjoy!**

* * *

Akari hung upside down from her new bed in her new room. After she had said yes to staying with the Storm Hawks, Aerrow had shown Akari her new room, which was next to Piper's. It was very comfy, but not exactly a room Akari would die for. It had the basics. A bed, a set of drawers, a small nightstand and a desk. Akari had the urge to hang up posters of celebrities on the lavender walls but sighed when she remembered she didn't have them anymore. And probably not for a while.

Akari could feel the homesickness beat in her stomach and bring her moods down. Seeing as she had nothing to do, Akari had hung herself on her bed, waiting for ideas to flood to her head. But, so far, the only thing that had flooded to her head was blood. Which made her head pound and a headache appear. But she didn't care. She only wanted to get back home.

Getting tired of a blank mind and a pounding head, Akari sighed but sat back up on the bed. When her eyes fell on her brooch again she took it off her shirt and observed it. It was a beautifully decorated brooch . . . but that's all that Akari had thought it ever was. A beautiful brooch. Not a key to another dimension.

Akari's eyebrows knitted together in concentration. _Still, if it transported me here . . . maybe it can transport me back, _Akari thought. She nodded to herself and stood up from her bed. She put her brooch back on her shirt and stared at the door determinedly. She was silent for a while with a hard look on her face. Before it melted away into a smile and she rubbed her neck nervously. "Only I have no idea what to say." She muttered bashfully.

She looked down at her duffel bag before kneeling down beside it and going through it. There had to be something in there they she could use to entertain her for a while. Though she heavily doubted it. She was going to a sleepover. The entertainment is supposed to be provided by the host not the guest.

"Yes!" Akari said under her breath. Thankfully she had packed her iPod and her new magazines. They should keep her preoccupied for a while. She jumped onto her bed and lay her magazines down next to her. She chose the first one and was about to turn on her iPod when there was a knock on her door.

"Akari!" a girlish voice called through the closed door. "Can I come in?"

"Hang on a minute!" Akari called as she tried to gather up her iPod and earphones. But she only got tangled in the cords of the earphones and ended up falling off the bed and onto the floor with a thump.

The door opened up and Piper stepped in. Piper expected to find Akari lying on her bed or sitting at her desk but instead she found Akari on the floor tangled up in a cord of some kind. Piper immediately fell to her knees and helped Akari untangle herself. "Akari, are you alright?" Piper asked.

When Akari was finally untangled she answered Piper. "Don't worry, Piper, I just got tangled up and had a klutz attack." She said, holding the iPod tightly in her hand, trying to keep it out of Piper's sight.

Unfortunately Piper caught a glimpse of the pink cover. She looked at it curiously and pointed a glove covered finger at it. "What's that?" Piper asked with a raised eyebrow.

Akari mentally cursed and hid the iPod behind her back. She forced a shaky smile and answered, "Oh its nothing. Just my iPod."

"Where'd you get it? Earth?" Piper questioned excitedly. "What does it do?"

"I got it from a music store, yes and it just plays music." Akari listed off all her answers.

Piper giggled slightly. "Do you think you can get it to work?"

"Uhh . . ." Akari really didn't want to listen to music with Piper around. It was kinda creepy. Listening to music with someone who was supposed to be an animated cartoon character. Especially since this animated cartoon was particularly boring for Akari. So she decided she would have to lie to get herself out of listening to music. "Can't. I just tried and, unfortunately, there's no more battery left." Akari carelessly chucked the iPod over her shoulder and into her duffel bag. "Is there a reason why you came to see me?"

"Yes, actually. I came here to comfort you." Piper said as she crossed her legs.

"Comfort me?" Akari repeated, forgetting about the iPod. "Why would I need comforting?"

Piper shrugged. "Dunno. You just seemed kinda distant when Aerrow asked you to stay here."

Akari stiffened. The pang of homesickness struck her body out of nowhere. Feeling Piper's worried gaze, Akari forced a smile. "Naw, I'm fine. But thanks for worrying about me." Akari tried to move the conversation along. It was good having a girl talk. Well a _normal _girl talk. Back at home, her friends and her would have girl talks but they weren't really normal talks. "Piper?"

"Yeah?"

Akari hesitated at first but her curiosity overpower her. "Whats it like being a Skyknight and all?" She asked gently. "Don't you ever wish you could be a normal kid? I know I wouldn't be able to deal with it."

Piper's face softened when she heard the curiosity in Akari's voice. "Well, yeah. Sometimes I wanna be a normal kid, in fact every day I wake up I think of how much different my life would be if I were normal. But I get up, out of bed, and face the duties of being a navigation and tactics specialist. And I enjoy it." She answered. Akari watched her with wide eyes, wanting Piper to continue. "And it's good to have friends as my fellow Skyknights. That feeling of having friends on your side all the time, that warm feeling . . . it never fades."

_A warm feeling? _Akari thought confusedly. _Is there more to this show then fighting in flying motorcycles? _Akari put a hand to her brooch and looked down at it. _I know I was taken to this world because I was joking and somehow summoned this brooch into taking me here. But there has to be another reason for coming here. Was it to learn about friendship?_

Piper looked up and smiled sheepishly at Akari. "A-anyway, I'm babbling – way to go, Piper. So what's your life back on . . . Earth?"

Akari blinked several times before she remembered she had to answer. "Oh, um, Earth . . . well, uh . . ." Akari stuttered as she rubbed the back of her head nervously and looked down at her feet.

"Whats wrong?" Piper asked concernedly. "Can't you remember?"

"No, it's just, uhh, really hard to explain." Akari replied. "A lot of the things on Earth aren't here on– whatever this planet is."

"Teach me all about Earth, Akari. I've never met someone from Earth before – well no one has." Piper said as she leaned forward. "I wanna know if there's much difference between Earth and Atmos."

Akari felt an evil smirk spread along her lips. She stood up and sat down on her bed. She held up one of her favourite magazines excitedly. It said: _TeenageGirl 101. _"Well, Piper, I've got sooo much to teach you," Akari said cheerfully. "Let's start with fashion . . ."

* * *

". . . So, then, that really cute guy, Michael, said 'Seeya around.' So I said, 'Yeah, seeya.' Unfortunately I was too busy staring at his gorgeous face to remember I was supposed to take the stairs. So I trip down them and fall flat on my face." Akari said laughing later that day.

Both girls were sitting on her bed, magazines sprawled everywhere. Both of them had tears streaming their faces and they were clutching their stomachs. After several hours of reading out the magazines to Piper (since the writing on Earth was different to the writing on Atmos), the girls had taken a trip down Memory lane and told each other their most embarrassing moments. To Akari, it felt good to tell someone her secrets. And she felt even better when Piper told her her darkest secrets.

"Omigosh!" Piper laughed, her body shaking. "You didn't!"

"I did!"

Both girls collapsed into another fit of giggles. It was a while till the laughter died down. But when it did Piper smiled warmly at Akari. "You know, its kinda nice to have a girl on board." She said. Akari looked up at Piper and smiled back. "You understand me, more than the guys would."

"Boys!" Akari tossed her hair over her shoulder dismissingly. "They'll never learn when it comes to girls."

The started laughing again. _Maybe it isn't such a bad thing, being stuck in this world, _Akari thought as she laughed. _I feel the feeling of friendship in my heart. _"Whatcha girls up to?" a voice asked.

The laughter stopped and both girls looked towards the door, where the voice had come from. Aerrow leaned against Akari's doorway, his arms folded over his chest and a smirk on his face. "Oh hey Aerrow," Piper greeted. "Nothing much. Just spending time with my best friend."

Aerrow raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Akari turned to Piper, Aerrow forgotten. "Best friend? No way! We're BFF's!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air.

"BFF?" Aerrow repeated confusedly.

"Yeah!" Piper cheered. "I've never had a BFF."

"Well then you have not lived, girlfriend!" Akari replied happily.

"Girlfriend?" Aerrow repeated.

"Was there a reason why you came, Aerrow?" Piper asked curiously, remembering Aerrow was there.

Aerrow opened his mouth to answer but Akari gasped. She jumped off the bed and landed in front of Aerrow, scaring the life out of him. "We didn't crash land, did we?!" She asked fearfully.

"Akari, if we had crash landed we probably would be in pain now." Piper pointed out. "And we would've heard a crash."

Akari giggled sheepishly. Aerrow blinked a couple times before continuing. "I just, uhh, wanted to tell you that dinner was ready."

Piper rolled her eyes and giggled. "Oh is that all–?"

Akari gasped excitedly. "Dinner's ready?" She repeated excitedly. "Why didn't you say so before? I'm starved!" Akari ran past Aerrow and down the hall, in the direction of the kitchen.

"But, Akari, you don't even know where the kitchen is!" Piper called as she ran to the door.

Akari looked over her shoulder, still running. "I'll follow my nose!"

Piper and Aerrow turned to each other. "She's one weird girl." Aerrow said, though not in a weird way. "What were you girls talk about?"

Piper shrugged her shoulders and started walking down the hall. "Oh, you know, girl stuff." She said dismissingly.

Aerrow quickly followed after her. "Oh, you mean that weird language that only girls can communicate by?"

* * *

"Mmm, that sure was a nice dinner" Akari said cheerfully that night as she rubbed her stomach. Aerrow had volunteered to take her to her room after dinner. He wanted to get to know Akari and was getting used to the surprises of her personality.

Aerrow chuckled. "You basically ate all the food, Akari." He pointed out.

Akari pouted at him stubbornly. "Yeah, well I was hungry." She mumbled. "And I'm a growing girl."

"Well you've got a fair way to go." Aerrow replied. He gestured to their height. Akari was so small she only came up to his chest. Making Akari feel younger and like a child.

"Oh, shut up." Akari muttered, stubbornly crossing her arms over her chest and looking ahead.

Aerrow only chuckled again. "Still," Akari looked back up at him, waiting for him to continue. "You may be a small girl but you have a _very _big appetite."

Instead of being offended, Akari giggled and rubbed the back of her head. "Mum says I get my appetite from Dad." She admitted. She then fell silent at the mention of her Mother. She had been so caught up in the food she was eating at dinner, she had forgotten the pang in her heart. She wanted her family back. She missed them. As well as her friend's. Sure, it was fun on the Condor . . . but it just wasn't home. Nothing was going to be able to fill that void except, well, home.

She felt the tears prickle in her eyes but stubbornly blinked them back. Aerrow was still here and she wouldn't cry in front of him. She had just met him! But the urge to cry was so big. She had been holding it off all day. Thankfully they had approached her room by now. Akari gulped back her tears and forced a smile. "Thanks, Aerrow, for taking me to my room." She said, turning to him.

"No problem, Akari." Aerrow replied, missing the waviness in her voice.

"Well, goodnight then." Akari said. She turned to walk into her room. Aerrow stiffened when he swore he could've a tear roll down her cheek. He was about to ask her if she was alright when the door closed in his face.

Akari leaned her back against her door. The tears now rolled down her cheeks. And she couldn't do anything to stop them. She slid down to the ground and pressed her forehead to her knees. She started sobbing. All the emotions she had been keeping bottled up all day were now finally been released. Sadness, depression, confusion, anger. All of them.

"Mum . . . Michiko . . . Haruki . . . Beth . . . Mia . . . Corinne . . . Jesse . . ." Akari whispered. She looked up from her knees and at the moon, which shone from outside her window. She raised her shaking hands to her eyes when she felt another wave of depression wash over her. "Why am I here?"

* * *

Akari lay curled in a ball in her bed. Her fluffy bunny hugged to her chest. After crying out all her emotions, Akari had changed into her pyjamas and crawled into bed. She had tried going to sleep but she just couldn't. She was wide awake. From the confusion and, slightly, excitement. She just couldn't go to sleep!

She looked at her brooch on her nightstand. In the pale moonlight, the brooch had a certain glow to it that made it look more enchanting. _I wonder what the rest of the Condor looks like, _Akari thought. She hadn't actually seen all of the Condor. But she really wanted to. The curiosity was urging her legs to take her out of bed and walk her around the Condor. _But I don't have a light to show me where I'm going, _she pointed out doubtfully.

Her eyes then landed on her iPod in her open duffel bag. A mischief smirk lit up Akari's face and she climbed out of bed. She grabbed her iPod and turned it on. She almost jumped in surprise when a light suddenly shot out from the screen. She giggled slightly, "I enjoy being me." She mumbled happily.

After opening her door she started creeping down the hallway, letting the light of the iPod show her everything. She bit her lip nervously and tip toed to the end of the hallway. She was observing the next room when she accidently tripped over her own two feet and fell to the floor. A muffled scream came out of her mouth but she stopped herself before it was loud enough to wake anyone up.

She was frozen silent for a moment before she picked herself up and continued exploring the Condor.

* * *

Aerrow lay in bed staring up at the room. He hadn't bothered to change for bed that night. He was to consumed with the memory of seeing that tear slide down Akari's face. He had heard her sobbing in her room but decided she needed some alone time to sort things out. He heard her whisper names unknown to him. And the names of her family – that she had mentioned before.

Aerrow wondered if Akari would be better tomorrow. When she had smiled today . . . it seemed to have lit Aerrow's spirits. But when he saw her bright smile at absence it left him feeling sick. He didn't know why, but he hated seeing that girl upset. Even though he didn't actually know her he thought it was unnatural for her to not smile.

A smile spread along Aerrow's face when he remembered her bright and cheerful mood when they had dinner that evening. That smile refused to fade. And she had actually eaten more food than _Junko._ Which had surprised everyone. Even Junko himself.

Piper seemed to like Akari as well. They had spent hours in Akari's room. They could hear their laughing from the other side of the Condor! Which had made everyone really curious and wonder what the two girls were talking – actually laughing – about.

Aerrow sighed. He wasn't going to get any sleep worrying. He stood up from his bed and stumbled out of his room. He needed to check on Akari and see if she was okay and not crying herself to sleep. She shouldn't have to be sad by herself.

When Aerrow finally made it to Akari's room he knocked lightly on it. He waited for a reply but didn't hear any. Thinking she was asleep, Aerrow slowly opened the door and peeked in. He frowned when he saw that her covers were thrown back but Akari wasn't in bed. Looking around, he realised she wasn't in her room at all!

He spun around and immediately started fastly walking – almost running – down the hallway. _Calm down, Aerrow, _He told himself. _She's probably just going to the toilet. Or getting some air. _Even though Aerrow told himself this, he couldn't ignore how frantically worried he was. He had to find her! And preferably without waking the others.

* * *

Akari scanned the bridge with her iPod. According to Haruki, this was the most famous room in the Condor. Besides from the fact that the controls were here, this was where the whole team had their meetings and made their plans.

Akari felt goose-bumps rise in her arms. The coldness of the floor were starting to get to her bare feet. Noticing there was a door hidden in the wall of windows, Akari opened it and walked outside the bridge.

Akari breathed in the night air, it was crisp on her face. She let her mind run blank as she gazed up at the stars. The night sky looked like a black blanket with diamonds knitted into it. The pale moon's glow had Akari enchanted. A soft cool breeze blew, blowing her hair over her shoulder and her pyjamas dramatically. But Akari ignored it. For some reason, she had the urge to pray in her mind for answers. So she bowed her head and clasped her hands together. She squeezed her eyes shut and allowed her thoughts to form into a prayer.

_Please God, I don't wanna stay here anymore, _Akari prayed, she could feel tears wetting her eyelashes. _The Storm Hawks are very nice to me . . . but, it's just not home. I miss my family and my friends. I miss school, my town, my home, my room. I miss my old life. And I really want it back. Please allow this all to be a dream and when I wake up in the morning, Mum will be telling me to go to school._

Even though she had ended her prayer, Akari didn't look up. She continued squeezing her eyes shut and bowing her head to her clasped hands. Akari felt her cherished memories flow to her mind. Which brought a smile to her face. She remembered when she was ten and she and her friends had that sleepover . . .

* * *

"_Alright guys, I have a serious, life or death, question that I need help with," Jesse said as she set a tray of different glasses with fizzy drinks on the table the girls were all sited at. They all looked up from the TV and motioned for her to ask. "Which pizza should we order?"_

"_Mexican" Corinne answered straight away._

"_Vegetarian." Mia said._

"_Hawaiian." Beth said, stubbornly crossing her arms over her chest._

"_Everything!" Akari exclaimed happily flaying her arms around excitedly._

_Beth turned to her with a big smile. "Yeah, everything!" She agreed. The two both shared a smile._

_The rest of the girls looked at them with nervous smiles. "I don't think everything is a good choice." Mia said while Jesse laughed._

"_Huh?" Beth and Akari mumbled confusedly._

"_Why not?" Akari asked, blinking several times._

_Before any of the girls could answer, Beth gasped and pointed at the window behind them. "Hey look, shooting star!" She yelled, running to the window._

"_What?" Corinne asked as she and the others ran and kneeled down at the window. They scanned the sky for any shooting star and gasped when they saw a floating light._

"_Oh my God! It is a shooting star!" Mia exclaimed, hands on her cheek. _

"_Quick make a wish!" Akari said. All the girls squeezed their eyes shut and prayed their separate wishes. After a certain amount of seconds, the girls finished praying and looked at each other with smiles on their faces._

"_So, what'd you girls wish for?" Jesse asked curiously. "I wished for my families health and safety."_

"_I wished that our friendship will stay strong forever." Beth admitted, rubbing the back of her head._

"_I wished that we would all receive good grades for school this year." Mia said. Everyone groaned and slapped their foreheads. Mia looked around at her friends confusedly. "What? What'd I say?!"_

_Corinne ignored her and told everyone her wish. "I wished that we would learn Japanese this year." She said matter-of-factly. She crossed her arms over her chest and smiled triumphly, as if expecting praise. "We've been saying, ever since we've started watching animes in Japanese, that it would be cool to learn Japanese."_

"_That's a good one, Corinne." Jesse said. She then turned to Akari, who was beaming brightly. "And what you wish for, Akari?"_

_Akari held her fists up to her chin and stared at her friends determinedly. "I wished that we would order a pizza with everything on– OW!" Akari yelped, rubbing the new lump on her head, which she had received from Mia punching her hardly on the head. She rubbed her head and sighed defeatedly. "I mean, I wished that we would remain friend's forever."_

"_Exactly!" Mia said, holding her thumb at her friends and winking at them._

_In return, all her friend's smiled at her, Akari's lump forgotten. "So you guys wanna eat the pizza with everything on it?" Akari asked, her smile still on her face._

_Everyone sighed. "Please stop talking about the Everything-pizza." Corinne begged, her eyebrow twitching._

"_You really could eat that Everything-pizza, Akari?" Jesse asked curiously. Akari shrugged but smiled anyway. The girls then fell into a fit of giggles. Hugging each other and holding onto each other as their bodies shook with laughter._

* * *

A small smile touched Akari's lips. She enjoyed that beautiful memory. All their wishes had come true. Jesse's family was good and healthy that year, their friendships had stayed as strong today as it was that day, so far they hadn't gotten below average grades (nothing surprising about that), they had learnt Japanese and they _had _ordered an Everything-pizza. In fact, every sleepover they had that involved pizza, they would order an Everything-pizza.

_My friends are like my sisters to me,_ Akari thought. Her smile faded at the thought of her older sister. _Michiko . . ._

* * *

"_Hurry, Michiko, we have to save Usagi!" A six-year-old Akari yelled to her sister. Running towards her favourite stuffed toy bunny, which had been tied to a balloon full of helium. Both sisters ran after the flying bunny around their room for ages. Both girls had been very bored and decided to play Bunny in Distress again. Which meant they had to save Usagi (the bunny) from the Wicked Witch of the West (their 1# favourite baddie)._

"_I'm coming, Akari!" Michiko yelled back, trying to catch up with her sister. "What do you think the Wicked Witch of the West will do to her when she gets Usagi?!"_

_Akari stopped suddenly, making Michiko almost crash into her almost trying to stop herself. Akari turned to her sister with wide eyes and her hands held up to her mouth. "I don't know, but we have to get her before the Wicked Witch does!"_

_Both sisters nodded and continued chasing after the bunny. It was like this for the next few minutes. The bunny flying around the room with the girls chasing after it. Till the balloon flew out the open door and hovered down the stairs. _

_Michiko gasped when she got to the doorway and suddenly came to a stop. Akari, unfortunately, crashed into her and fell backwards onto her butt. She rubbed her red nose and looked up at her older sister, who hadn't turned away from the stairs. "Big sis, why'd you stop? We have to save Usagi before the Wicked Witch of the West decides to use her for her potion!" She exclaimed. Michiko opened her mouth but no words came out. Akari stood up and stared at Michiko concernedly. "Michiko, what is it?!" Michiko raised a shaky finger and pointed down the stairs. Akari followed her finger and gasped. "Oh no! It's lava!"_

_The hallway was covered in the new red rugs their Mum had bought earlier that day. The stairs looked like they always did, though. Wood covered in footprints. Akari turned to Michiko. "How do we get across the lava, sis?" She demanded. "You know lava will burn us as soon as we touch it! And then we'll turn into sticks!"_

_Michiko put a finger to her chin and thought for a while. It was silent for a minute. Till Michiko gasped and turned to Akari excitedly. "Follow my lead!" She said happily. She ran back into their shared room and came back out holding bundles of their clothing. She threw it out to the rug. Where they all landed messily. Covering the red. Akari gasped excitedly and Michiko winked at her. "Our magic clothes will allow us to walk over the lava without being harmed." _

_Akari smiled at her sister and dragged her by the hand. "Come on, sis, Usagi doesn't have much longer!" Both sisters jumped clothing to clothing, being careful not to touch the ru__- I mean, boiling, hot, deadly lava._

"_This is working!" Both sisters exclaimed at the same time. Unfortunately, Akari tripped over her own two feet as they were about to start running down the stairs. She crashed into Michiko and both sisters went tumbling down the stairs. They caught hold of Usagi along the way before crashing into the wall at the bottom of the stairs._

_Michiko glared up at her sister. Who, in return, smiled sheepishly at her. "Well . . . at least we got Usagi back." She said while rubbing her head._

* * *

Akari actually lightly giggled. She and her sister were very imaginative at that time and always played make-believe games. Akari had named her bunny (which she still had to this day) Usagi – which was, in fact, Japanese for bunny. _We fight a lot, these days, _Akari admitted, _but I still love my older sister. We used to be the best of gals!_

Akari remembered her little brother and her smile was wiped off clean. _Haruki . . ._

* * *

"_Mama, I'm booored," Haruki whined to his mother. Ms Patel looked up from washing the dishes and down to her only son. Under her eyes you could see dark bags, due to her not being able to get any sleep for the past few nights. Her hair was messily pulled back in a bun at the nape of her neck and her hands were wringly because of the water. The divorce had being hard on the family, but most of all, her. "Can we go to the park today?"_

_Akari and Michiko, who both sat at the _table_, eating their lunch, both exchanged looks and rolled their eyes. "Oh, honey, you know I would love to take you to the park," Ms Patel began, ignoring how Haruki's face fell, "but I've got a lot of work to do today. Maybe some other day."_

"_Awww!" Haruki whined, crossing his arms over his chest. "I really wanted to go to the park today."_

"_You baka." Akari sneered, brushing her hair out of her face. "Mum just said she couldn't. Not that she _wouldn't_. Baka."_

_Mrs Patel frowned at Akari. "Now, Akari, dear, you know we don't call any one bakas around here."_

"_Yeah, baka!" Haruki agreed, sticking his tongue out. Akari stuck out her own tongue as well._

_Ms Patel only sighed and rubbed her temples, trying to calm her ever-growing headache. "I think I need a lie down." She mumbled to herself, though it was loud enough for the kids to hear. Akari and Haruki stopped sticking their tongues out at each other and stared at their mother._

"_Okay, Mum, you go rest and I'll wash the dishes." Michiko said politely. "And I'll make dinner too, if it helps." Ms Patel nodded and headed out of the room. _

_Michiko sighed and glared at her younger brother and sister. They both pointed at each other. "He did." Akari said, looking straight at her older sister._

"_She did it." Haruki said at the same time._

_Michiko sighed again and hit them over the head. "You bakas. You know the divorce has been hard on Mum." Michiko said angrily, making sure to keep her voice down so their Mum wouldn't hear her. "Mum is founding it hard to cope with getting over Dad and she certainly doesn't need you two dumb-asses making this even worse for her."_

_Both the younger siblings looked to their feet. "Sorry, Michiko." They both mumbled._

_Michiko placed her hands on her hips and stuck her nose up in the air arrogantly. "Now why don't the two of you just go play outside or something?" She asked._

_Haruki pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "Aww, but it's no fun just going outside!" He whined. "I wanna go to the park!"_

"_Well ya can't." Michiko retorted immaturely._

_Haruki groaned. "Well can someone, at least, play with me?!" He asked. "I wanna play make-believe. Preferably a pirate game."_

_Akari folded her arms over her chest and sighed. "Sorry, little bro, but playing pirates ain't fun." She said. "Only if a Wicked Witch is involved."_

"_Awww!"_

_Michiko looked between her younger siblings. Haruki was still so young and innocent. He hadn't been around when Akari and her had actually gotten along and played make-believe. Michiko wanted Haruki to feel the pleasure of playing make-believe though. It had been so fun or her and Akari . . . surely it would be fun for Haruki too. She started giggling softly, making her younger siblings look at her in confusion. Before they could ask what was so funny, Haruki found he had been scoped up in his eldest sister's arms. "Argh, Akari, you cannot steal me treasure!" Michiko cried in a pirate accent, a smile on her face. "Not befor' I give this boy ter the Wicked Witch! Argh!"_

_Akari beamed at her sister and laughed as well, Haruki joining in. "Oh yeah? We'll see about that, Captain Michiko!" She said. Michiko sprinted out of the kitchen and down the hallway, with Haruki calling for Akari. Who was running after them, trying not to trip._

"_Ahhh! Akari help me!" Haruki shrieked, though he couldn't wipe the smile off his face. "I don't wanna be boiled alive for some potion!"_

"_Don't worry, Haruki!" Akari called after him, almost tripping but quickly getting her balance back. "I'm coming to get ya!"_

"_I highly doubt that!" Michiko yelled over her shoulder. All the siblings continued laughing. The sound of their joyful laughter floating throughout the house. As if by magic, the sun started shinning and the light shot through the room. Surprisingly, Akari was able to catch up to Michiko. Unfortunately, it was when Michiko had turned a corner and was about to start climbing the stairs. Just as Michiko's foot had touched the wood of the stairs, Akari slid into her, knocking her, Michiko and Haruki into the wall._

_Both Haruki and Michiko glared at Akari from the floor. Akari sunk down lower under the glares. "O-oops."_

_Haruki looked at Michiko innocently. "Now do you agree with me that she's a baka?"_

"_Shut up." Akari mumbled._

* * *

Akari's light laughter rang again. Sure, the divorce had been hard on the whole family but that moment had been able to light her and her siblings spirits. _My little bro hasn't really changed over the years though, _Akari thought. _Boy do I miss him! I wanna hear him talking about the newest, most 'coolest' show on TV._

It was then that Akari remembered the family member she had left out. The family member who had been there for her whenever she needed her. Who she held closest to her heart. Who she could go to for advice. Who taught her everything she knew. And that person was . . . _Mum_, Akari thought sadly.

* * *

"_Are you finished yet, Mum?" Akari asked impatiently as she tapped her foot on the golden carpet one Halloween night. _

"_Almost" Ms Patel answered from behind her. For the past hour, Ms Patel was trying to tie up Akari's hair formally. "Hold still."_

_Both of them were in Ms Patel's room, where Akari had come a few hours ago to get her Mum to help her with her costume. Which, by the way, was absolutely dazzling. Akari and her best friend's had decided they would go trick or treating together. They were supposed to meet at Corinne's house in twenty minutes and Akari _still _hadn't finished putting on her costume. _

"_There." Ms Patel finally said, her hands leaving Akari's hair. "Done."_

"_Finally." Akari breathed. She walked to the mirror on Ms Patel's dresser and gasped. She looked absolutely amazing! Her dress was the shade of a sky blue, which complimented her skin. The white sleeves were the shape of trumpets and fell over her hands, with blue lacing on both upper sleeves. A white belt (which was more like fabric) wrapped around her waist twice before falling down with the skirt. Corkscrew curls ran through her hair with flowers decorating them. A gently side swept fringe framed her face with a innocence. Her hair was held together with a light French braid, gathered at the back. "Wow."_

"_Aww, honey," Her mother said from behind her, admiring the dress. "You look very beautiful."_

_Akari spun around, the skirt of her dress swinging around with her, and smiled at her Mum and engulfed her in a hug. "Aww, Mum, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said, practically screaming. "I look like a Princess!"_

"_Yes, honey, you do." Her Mum replied, hugging her daughter back._

* * *

"Mum . . ." Akari mumbled to herself. This time she didn't smile. She couldn't. These memories were only reminding her she may never see her family again. Or her friends. And she missed them greatly. As well as her home. "Guys . . . I miss all of you . . ." she whispered. Tears made their way down her face but she didn't bother to wipe them away. She let them fall down her cheeks.

She looked up at the stars and let out a sigh. She shouldn't cry everytime she remembered something from her home. It wasn't going to help anyone. She wiped her tears away and continued looking up at the stars. _Their so much more brighter here . . . _She thought. _Oh my starry night . . ._

"Akari . . .?"

Akari almost jumped at the sudden male voice from behind her. She looked hesitantly over her shoulder and saw Aerrow standing behind her, looking at her concernedly and still dressed in his Storm Hawks attire. _I wonder if he heard me crying, _Akari thought worriedly. She forced a smile, though it was small and weak. "Oh, hey, Aerrow." Her voice wavered slightly.

Aerrow didn't lose his worried look. "Akari, are you okay?" He asked hesitantly, though he already knew the answer to that.

Akari, at first, nodded, but when she turned around and met his worried glance, she shook her head. "No." She mumbled.

"Do you miss your family?"

Akari swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. "Yes." She answered. "I miss all of them. Mum, Michiko and Haruki."

Aerrow subconsciously took a step towards her. But Akari turned her gaze from Aerrow to the stars again. Aerrow did as well, taking in the shining stars. It was a moments silence for a while. With Aerrow not knowing what to say to comfort her and Akari trying not to cry. "Akari, Michiko and Haruki, huh?" Aerrow mumbled under his breath, but it was still heard by Akari.

Akari looked over at the redhead confusedly. "Huh?"

"I was just thinking," Aerrow began. "Your names . . . they all sound foreign . . ."

Akari surprised Aerrow by smiling, for real this time. Akari, again, turned back to the stars. "Yeah. They are. Their all Japanese names." She answered. "Mum is quite obsessed with names from Japan. Michiko's name means: _Beauty and Wisdom_. Haruki's means: _Shining Brightly_."

"And what does yours mean?" Aerrow pressed on curiously.

Akari's smile faded and she looked down at her hands. It was a while till she answered. "_Light and brightness._" She answered a bit hesitantly. Aerrow look down at her with wide eyes. "My name means: _Light and brightness._"

Aerrow waited for a while before he asked, "What was your life like? Back on Earth?"

Akari looked up at Aerrow curiously before answering. "Well . . . I guess my life on Earth was something you could call simple. I had a family that I love very much, and friends I adore." She sighed before continuing. "I have a Mum who is very compassionate, loving and is really good at getting me out of bed for school. My older sister, Michiko, is very beautiful and elegant, but at times a total baka –" Aerrow laughed softly at this "–but is, at times, really wise. I always used to envy her for that. My younger brother is very wild, active but is distracted easily and has a weakness for cartoons.

"My friends are very admirable. Beth is one of my best friends, we look nothing alike but we have a lot in common. We're always called spiritual twins. Mia is the most mature out of all of us. She's really patient when it comes to me and Beth but sometimes she has to get our attention _another_ way. Jesse is the back bone of our group. She's really tough on the outside, but once you get to know her you can see she has a warm heart. Corinne is a little arrogant and is very concerned about her looks. But we all love her and are happy that she's our friend." Akari finally realised how much she had been babbling and blushed. She felt Aerrow's stare on her so she smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck. "Anyway, I'm babbling. Sorry, my bad."

Aerrow smiled at her. "It's alright."

Akari turned to Aerrow, her smile still on her face. "Anyway, what about your life?" She asked. "It's got to be more interesting than mine. What's your family like?"

Aerrow, for once, felt his smile fade and he looked back to the stars, away from Akari. Akari felt her eyebrows knit together. Judging from the pained expression on Aerrow's face, she must have brought up a dark, dark subject. "I . . . don't have a family . . . anymore."

Those were the words of realisation that had sliced through Akari's body as if they were knives. Her eyes widened and more tears sprung to her eyes. "I . . I'm so sorry." She apologised, though it came out as a whisper. _I'm such a baka, _she thought, looking down at her hands and fighting back her tears. _Here I've been, talking about my family without a fear in the world (almost) and yet he doesn't even have his family. Baka!_

Aerrow looked up at her and felt his eyes widen at the Akari standing next to him. She was looking down at her hands in a guilt way and he could definitely see she was trying to hold back tears. "I-it's alright." He said, a little too fast. He then turned his gaze back at his own hands. "I was very little when my father was murdered. By his own co-pilot. I was four at the time. A few years later my mother was killed by a Cyclonian–" Aerrow was cut off when he felt something slam into his body, and something wet spread throughout his chest. He looked down and gasped, his eyes widening. "Akari . . ."

Akari was crying into his chest, holding him in a hug, trying to comfort him. Though it looked like she really needed the comforting. You might as well think it was Akari's family who was murdered, not Aerrow's. Realisation suddenly caught up with Akari and she gasped. She tried to stop crying but she couldn't. All the depression for herself had vanished when she had heard of Aerrow's past. Now she felt a huge amount of sympathy for him. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "It's just that . . . what happened to you when you were a kid . . . it's so sad."

"Akari . . ." was all Aerrow could manage to say.

Akari finally let go of him and took a step back. Thick strips of tears ran down her flushing cheeks. And her eyes weren't so happy anymore. Now only sadness and sympathy swarm in them. And another emotion Aerrow couldn't seem to recognise. "I'm sorry." She said again. She wiped away her tears and looked down at her feet. "I've been talking about my family . . . and now I find out that y-yours was . . ."

Aerrow looked down at the girl in front of him worriedly. "Akari, you don't have to worry about me." He said slowly. "I got over it years ago. Besides, now I have my friends here. Their my family now."

Akari looked up from her feet and up at Aerrow. Looking at her eyes, and seeing the amount of unshed tears, Aerrow could see that unnamed emotion again. "But . . . I still feel . . ." She looked down at her feet again.

Wanting to lighten the subject, Aerrow forced a smile. "Hey, how about tomorrow I take you on a ride on my skimmer?" He asked. He was confused when he heard a trace of nervousness in his tone. "To cheer you up."

Akari looked back up at Aerrow. She was about to say no but held her tongue. Maybe flying wouldn't be so bad. And who knows it might actually be fun. She felt a smile spread along her lips as she nodded.

Aerrow's smile became unforced now, and brightened. "Good." He then yawned and started heading inside. "Now, why don't we go to bed? We've got a big day tomorrow."

Akari nodded and followed Aerrow inside. It was only when they split up to go to their rooms did Aerrow figure what the unnamed emotion was that shone in Akari's eyes.

It was compassion.

* * *

"It looks like she's finally come back." An ice cold voice hissed, slicing the cold air.

"Would you like us to slay the girl, your highness?" a deep, harsh voice asked. The owner bowed down on his knee to the woman.

"No!" She exclaimed. "You mustn't kill her. No. She has it. And if she is killed, it'll disappear with her."

"What would you like us to do, your highness?"

She thought for a moment before turning to him, an cold smile on her face. "Kidnap her. Get her away from the Storm Hawks and to here." She answered. "She and I have some unfinished business we need to discuss. Unfinished business that should have been discussed between my Grandmother and that bloody Maiden of Light."

He bowed again and hurried out of the rooms, the slamming of the doors echoing throughout the cold, empty room. She turned back to her crystal. Which projected a girl with dark hair lying asleep in bed - not aware of the danger she was in. "I will get you, Akari Patel . . . Maiden of Light."

* * *

**Oooooh, cliffhanger. I am so evil!**

**And if you haven't guessed already, the reason why this chapter took so long was because of all the flashbacks Akari had. I had to make them up then type them down. Not that it's important or anything, but I was inspired by Hika no Risenritsu from the Rozen Maiden soundtrack, so you should check it out. **

**And I just wanna say, the part about Aerrow's past concerning his mother I made up. The part about his father was in the show. Well actually, Aerrow hasn't really mentioned that Lightning Strike (which was Aerrow's father) is actually his father, but I think Lighting Strike is his father. It's as obvious as night and day!**

**Anyway this chapter took a lot of work so please, please review!**

**I'll be waiting :)**


	5. Chapter Five: The Brooch

Piper flipped another page of Akari's magazine _TeenageGirl 101_. She 'hmmed' and 'ahhed' repeatedly at the range of different clothing in it. And each time she did, Stork would only sigh frustratedly. Finally, Piper looked up from the magazine and at Stork, who had his back turned to her and was driving the Condor. "You know, Stork," she began, pointing to the magazine. "This magazine is very interesting."

"Umm hmm." Stork nodded, not looking back at her. "And tell me, Piper, can you _read _or, in any way, _understand _that magazine."

"No." Piper answered with a shrug. "But I can _see _the clothes and I gotta tell ya, their pretty cute!"

Stork, for the fifth-hundred time that morning sighed. "Of course they are." He mumbled. He then perked up at sudden realisation and looked over his shoulder. "Piper? Where is the earthling? Did she leave us? Did she fall off? Did she get sucked in to a portal that transported her to another dimension and she's now on another ship?"

Piper rolled her eyes and ignored Stork's hopeful tone. "No. Aerrow is taking her out on his skimmer. Junko and Finn must have come with them." She continued looking at the clothes in the magazine. "I still don't know what you have against Akari, Stork. I got to know her and I gotta tell ya, she's not scary in the slightest."

Stork scoffed and spun around, his eye twitching. "Not scary in the slightest, huh?" He repeated sceptically. "Piper, how many books have they written on Earthlings?"

"None."

"Exactly. None." Stork said, pointing an accusing finger at her. "We don't know what her behaviour is supposed to be like! We don't know how short her temper is and, if it's ever broken, what she'll do with us!"

"Stork, I think your overacting." Piper said calmly, setting the magazine down. "We can't judge all earthlings as if they're the same things. It would be like judging everyone from Atmos as the same. She's a normal person, like you and me."

Stork only crossed his arms over his chest and looked away stubbornly from Piper. "Really?" he asked. "Because I think her behaviour around dinner last night only goes against your belief."

Piper rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Okay, so around food she's a little bit crazy, but we all have her flaws." She said. "That just so happens to be hers. When it comes to food she doesn't have any self-control. Still doesn't make her any more different then us."

Just as Piper had finished her sentence they heard a few skimmers landing in Air Skimmer bay. But they barely heard them over the insane high pitched screaming which they knew belonged to Akari. Stork turned to Piper with a cocked eyebrow, while Piper only smiled back nervously.

The doors to the Bridge opened and in stepped Aerrow, who was rubbing his head sheepishly, with Radarr right behind him, his hands covering his bat-like ears. It was silent for a while before Stork asked, "So how'd it go?"

"Uh, well, you know, not that bad." Aerrow said nervously.

When they heard Akari scream again, they all covered their ears again. The doors to the Bridge opened again. Not only was Akari was there, but Junko and Finn were at her side. She had her arms thrown over their shoulders and they seemed to be carrying her. Akari's face was as white as a ghost and her eyes were as wide as plates. "Stop the skimmer! We're gonna die!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Junko and Finn both sat her down on the table but Akari didn't seem to notice. In fact, she didn't even seem to notice that she wasn't even on Aerrow's skimmer. She kept on taking short, shallow breaths. "Akari, snap out of it." Junko said worriedly. "We're back on the condor now."

Akari nodded shakily but her breathing didn't go back to normal. "Why can't I breathe?" she asked. She snatched the magazine from Piper and began flipping through the clothes section. "Good – cute – ugly – maybe for spring" she said before her breathing returned back to normal and she hugged the magazine to her chest. "All better."

The Storm Hawks eyed her weirdly but she ignored them and concentrated on her breathing. "Akari, what happened?" Piper asked worriedly.

Akari dropped the magazine into her lap and pointed an accusing and shaking finger at Aerrow. "Why don't you ask Birdboy, over there?" she demanded angrily. All traces of fear was gone now (except for her shaking hands) and was replaced with anger and fury.

"Aerrow . . ." Piper said, shooting an accusing look at him.

Aerrow raised his hands innocently at her. "What?" he asked. "I didn't do anything, I swear!"

"Didn't do anything? What are you talking about?" Akari turned her hardened gaze from Aerrow to Piper and explained what happened. "Mr Birdboy, over there, apparently didn't hear me screaming in his ear to slow down. Boy, instead he made the wings on his skimmer disappear and flew us _off a cliff_!"

"Aerrow!" Piper exclaimed, now glaring at Aerrow. Who shrank a little at the glares from both of the girls.

"And then," Akari continued. "He didn't put the wings back up till we were only a _few centimetres _above the ground!"

Piper let out a frustrated sigh and put a hand to the bridge of her nose. "Well, I thought you would find it exciting." Aerrow said. "I found it exciting."

"But, dude, didn't you hear her screaming?" Finn asked. "Because Junko and I certainly did. And we weren't anywhere near you!"

"Well, you definitely seemed like one of those girls who love flying." Aerrow pointed out, facing Akari. "You seemed pretty happy about it."

"Yeah, I was happy about flying." Akari replied with a fake smile. But her smile left her face without a trace. "Until we actually started flying."

Piper let out a strangled, "Augh!" The whole team turned to face her. "Alright, how about instead of discussing what happened we just have lunch instead?"

Akari, Junko and Finn seemed to perk up at that and smiled brightly at her. "Oooh, that sounds like a great idea!" Akari said happily.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Junko agreed, rubbing his stomach. Finn only nodded his head like crazy.

"How do you know _we _won't be the lunch instead?" Stork asked, eyeing Akari suspiciously. Akari shifted her weight under Stork's accusing gaze.

Both Piper and Aerrow glared at Stork. They probably would have said something too. But they couldn't because at that moment the Condor shook violently. Knocking everyone off their feet and onto the ground. "What was that?" Akari asked, fear tracing her tone as she looked around.

Stork grabbed the Periscope **(A/N: I think that's what it's called . . .?) **and looked through the eyeholes. "Incoming, Cyclonians dead ahead!" He yelled, his voice wavering. "Man, we're doomed!"

"Doomed?" Akari repeated fearfully, her heart racing a mile a minute.

"Don't worry, Akari," Aerrow said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "The Storm Hawks have this covered." He winked at her before looking at the rest of the Storm Hawks with determination. "Storm Hawks! Let's fly!"

The rest of the Storm Hawks (minus Stork) nodded at him. Aerrow, Junko and Piper ran out of the Bridge and to the Hanger. Finn stopped in front of Akari and winked at her flirtaously. "Try not to worry too much about us, A." He said before following the others out of the Bridge.

Akari rolled her eyes at Finn. She had only been on this ship for one day and Finn had already flirted with her way more then she cared to admit. Haruki had explained to her Finn was very flirty but normally failed when it came to getting women to like him. A lot of the time, Finn only thought of women.

_His just like Barney from how i met your mother, _Akari thought. The condor shook again and she was suddenly reminded that they were in trouble. _Now's probably not the time to be comparing the Storm Hawks to other fictional characters. _She thought quickly.

Akari heard the Storm Hawks fire up their Skimmers and take off. She looked over to Stork and felt her stomach drop at the sight outside the window. There were about fifty Cyclonians out there!

Stork was trying to avoid crashing into anyone as well as firing attacks at the Cyclonians. Akari was up in a second and was behind Stork. "Look out for that guy over there!" She exclaimed, pointing to the bottom left. She ignored how Stork almost jumped out of his skin and continued yelling at him. "Blast him! Blast him into another dimension!"

Stork groaned under his breath but attacked the Cyclonian, only to make her shut up. But it didn't work. Akari kept on yelling at him. "Look out for that guy on the right! The right! No, not your right, _my _right!"

* * *

Aerrow leaped from the wing of his Skimmer and landed on another Cyclonian's Skimmer. He smiled and held his twin energy blades threateningly, making the Cyclonian scream like a girl and jump off his skimmer.

Aerrow smirked and back flipped back onto his own Skimmer. He turned to Radarr and smiled at him. "This is to easy." He said casually.

Radarr chirped and nodded eagerly.

Aerrow turned his attention back to his flying and felt his smile fade. "Maybe too easy." He muttered. "Where's Dark Ace?"

* * *

"Get that guy! Hurry, before he gets you!" Akari yelled, still pointing out the window. Stork's eye twitched as he glared at the Earthling. "Hurry, on the left! The left!"

Stork finally snapped, tired of keeping up with her demands. "I know! I know!" He shouted at her, effectively silencing her. "Just let me drive!"

They both stiffened when they heard a low chuckle from behind them. "Please tell me that was you, Stork." Akari pleaded, not looking over her shoulder.

Stork shook his head, "Nop." He squeaked out.

Both hesitantly turned around and gasped when they saw who was standing in front of them. It was Dark Ace! Smirking darkly at them (mostly Akari). "Well, if it isn't the so called Maiden of Light." Dark Ace said. He mockingly bowed to Akari. "It's an honour."

"Huh?" Akari took a hesitant step away from Dark Ace. Officially scared and confused.

"Um, Akari," Stork said, for once using her actual name, "Why is the Dark Ace, the baddest of the bad, kneeling down and bowing to you?"

Akari turned to him and shrugged, her mouth open and her eyes wide. "I have no idea!" She exclaimed truthfully. "But it's sure as hell creeping me out!"

Dark Ace chuckled again and stood up straight, making both Stork and Akari look back at him. "It would seem that you have no idea who you really are." He swung out his Energy Blade and pointed it threateningly at Akari, who, in turn, gasped. "Now come with me if you don't want your friends to suffer. And bring your brooch with you."

_Come with him . . .? _Akari thought. _What choice do I have? I don't want the Storm Hawks to suffer on account of me!_

Akari was about to go with Dark Ace but stopped when she saw Stork smirk and grab a leaver. He pulled the leaver and a giant boxing glove on a pole of some type shot out of the wall and knocked Dark Ace to the floor. Akari smiled at Stork before running out of the Bridge, "Thanks Stork!" She said over her shoulder.

"Wait! Don't leave me with alone with him!" she heard Stork yell at her. But she didn't stop. Or wait. She kept on running. She ran down the hallway and into her room. She grabbed the Brooch and held it tightly in her right hand.

_He needs this brooch, _she thought, looking down at the golden brooch. _But . . . why?_

She looked up when she heard Stork cry out in pain. Akari didn't both putting her brooch on her shirt. It would most likely fall off with her running around. She held it tightly and started running out of her room.

Akari was gonna run to the Bridge to go see if Stork was alright but stopped in her tracks when she found her path was blocked by none other than Dark Ace. He held his Energy Blade at her, the red energy glowing brightly. "I see you have the Brooch now." He said, glaring at her. "Now hurry up and come with me before I lose my patience!"

"_Don't go with him, Akari," _a familiar and melodic voice whispered in Akari's ear, "_It won't help anyone. You need the Storm Hawks to protect you!"_

Even though Akari didn't know who the owner of that voice was, she decided to follow it. So she turned on her heel ad started running the other way. "Oh, you want to play that game, do you?" She heard Dark Ace mutter.

Though her back was turned on him, she could feel the energy he was powering up. So Akari tried putting as much distance between him and her as possible. She was almost out of the hallway when a sudden energy knocked her onto her stomach. Another blast of red energy shot past her – only missing her because she fell over. Akari breathed heavily and stared at where the energy had shot past her. Shock and fear taking over her.

She looked over her shoulder and back at Dark Ace. He only smirked and swung his blade again. Red energy flew from it and shot towards Akari. She quickly stood up and jumped out of the way. A scorch mark was left on the floor where the energy had hit.

Akari continued running down the hallway. When she got to the door, she slammed her whole body into it and ran into the next room. She stopped running and pressed her back against the door, breathing heavily and allowing her heart to stop racing so fast.

Akari held out the brooch and looked down at it. Akari barely had time to reorganise her thoughts when another blast of energy smashed through the door and just missed Akari. She gasped and continued running. It was then that she realised that she was standing in the Hanger. She could see the Storm Hawks battling against the Cyclonians.

The door then was knocked down, startling Akari, revealing Dark Ace, a hard glare on his face. Akari couldn't stop herself from shaking from fear and looking at Dark Ace with wide eyes. She clutched her Brooch protectively to her chest and hesitantly took a step back.

Dark Ace swung his blade at her and the red light flew towards Akari. She screamed before she jumped out of the way – landed on her stomach again.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in the air, Aerrow heard a familiar, loud scream pierce the air. Aerrow looked to Piper, expecting the scream to belong to her, but frowned in confusion when he found she wasn't in any trouble at all.

_If that scream wasn't Piper . . . then that scream could only belong to . . . _Aerrow was afraid to admit who else could own that scream. He looked the Condor and felt his eyes widen at the sight.

Akari was cornered on the Hanger by none other than Dark Ace. Akari seemed to be holding something to her chest but Aerrow couldn't see what. Dark Ace held his energy blade at her threateningly at her.

Aerrow opened his mouth to call out Akari's name but was beaten by Piper. "Akari!" Piper shouted in horror.

* * *

Akari's eyes flicked up to where Piper was flying. Only for a brief second before she looked back at Dark Ace. "Last chance, Maiden of Light, you can come with me in one piece or come to me in _pieces_." Dark Ace said darkly to Akari.

Akari opened her mouth but no words came out. That might've been due to her dry throat. Or to her racing heart. "_Never go with him, Maiden of Light," _the same familiar wise voice whispered in her ear. "_Stay with the Storm Hawks!"_

Akari frowned at Dark Ace. She felt a determination fill her body. The fear evacuated her and was replaced with courage and loyalty. She wasn't going to go with him! "Never, Dark Ace!" She yelled at him. Her hands fell to her side, with the brooch.

Surprise flicked on Dark Ace's face. But only for the shortest of seconds before it was replaced with irritation. "Fine." He said curtly. He held up his energy blade and swung it more furiously at her. A more powerful tongue of energy shot at her. Akari jumped out of the way but wasn't fast enough. The tongue of energy knocked the brooch out of her hand. The brooch flew from her hand and off the Condor, falling through the air.

_The brooch! _Akari thought with wide eyes. For some reason she felt it was her duty to protect the brooch. Like deep down the brooch was her responsibility. "Wait!" She called. Without thinking it through, Akari jumped off the Condor and stretched out her hand towards the brooch. She successfully caught hold of it and smiled at it, not realising she was in the air now.

"Akari!" She heard Aerrow yell from above her.

Akari looked up at Aerrow, seeing his fear-stricken face. Realisation dawned on her and her smile faded completely. _That's not good, _she thought bluntly. Before she started falling. Akari screamed as she free fell in the air. She felt her stomach shoot up into her mouth and her teeth clatter. She lay on her back and pressed the brooch to her chest.

"Akari!" She heard Piper yell.

"Akari!" She heard both Finn and Junko shout.

But she squeezed her eyes shut so she couldn't see anything. _Is this really how I'm going to die? _Akari thought as she screamed. _I never got to thank the Storm Hawks for their kindness! I never got to go back home!_

Just when Akari thought all hope was lost, she felt a hand wrap around her wrist. Akari stopped screaming and looked up. It was Aerrow. "Need a hand?" he asked, though he looked way to terror stricken to be joking.

Akari couldn't speak, due to her heart beating in her throat, so she nodded. Using all of his strength, Aerrow pulled Akari up onto his Skimmer. Akari wrapped her arms tightly around Aerrow's waist and leaned her face into Aerrow's back. She focused on her breathing and tried to calm down her heart. "Akari, are you okay?" She heard Aerrow ask worriedly.

Akari blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill down her face. She nodded her head, though she didn't mean it. "Akari, what was Dark Ace trying to do to you?" Aerrow pressed on. Akari could hear the concern and worry in Aerrow's voice.

Akari didn't get the chance to answer. Because they could hear Dark Ace's laughing. They both looked up and saw him flying in his skimmer. "It looks like I'm gonna have to get through the leader of the Storm Hawks to get her." He laughed.

"Dark Ace," Aerrow growled, his grip on the steering handle tightened. "You're not gonna take Akari!"

Akari heard Dark Ace only laugh harder. Her grip on Aerrow's waist tightened, making the redhead look over his shoulder at her. "Aerrow, please don't let him take me." She whispered.

Aerrow fixed his gaze on Dark Ace, glaring at him darkly. "I won't."

Akari looked from Aerrow to Dark Ace. Both were glaring intensely at each other. Their weapons were taken out, Akari could cut the tension with a knife because of how thick the air was.

Dark Ace drove his skimmer towards theirs and in a flash of a second he and Aerrow were clashing their blades together. Akari held onto her brooch and inched away as far as she could from Dark Ace. She watched both of them fight. Every strike blocked and every block contoured.

Their fight was pulled apart when both their Skimmers flew away from each other. Aerrow flew his towards Dark Ace's, with Dark Ace mimicking him. As both skimmers headed toward each other, Aerrow jumped up onto his Skimmer's wing, his blades at the ready. Dark Ace did as well, only he held one blade.

At the same time, Aerrow and Dark Ace jumped in the air and were engulfed by the light of their weapons. Dark Ace wrapped up in a crimson red glow, and Aerrow bathed in an electric blue. Akari felt her eyes widen at the colour played in front of her eyes. Before the crimson red and electric blue was shoot off both Skyknights and flew at each other.

Akari watched with wide eyes as the crimson red and electric blue lights flew towards each other. She could sense Aerrow smiling in triumph. But when both lights met their exploded with a burst of sparks. Before Akari could even blink, Dark Ace sent another crimson red light toward her and Aerrow. Aerrow was so caught off guard he didn't have time to defend himself. The crimson light crashed into Aerrow's skimmer, knocking Aerrow, Akari and Radarr off.

_Not again! _Akari thought as she was plunged into the sky again. Before she could start screaming, she felt someone grab her wrist – again. She looked up and almost smiled with relief. It was Aerrow (again) but on his back was a hand glider in the shape of wings. He wrapped his arm around her waist, ignoring the hotness of his cheeks. "Are you okay?" He asked for the second time.

Akari smiled and nodded. "Yeah." She answered. But she felt realisation wash over her and looked around. "But where's Radarr?"

She heard a friendly chirp and looked down to see Radarr waving at her, with a parachute attached to his back. Akari breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God the little guy was okay. Both Aerrow and Akari looked up when they heard Dark Ace's cold chuckling.

Dark Ace was, again, engulfed in a crimson red light as he swung his energy blade above his head. Akari felt her eyes widened when she realised what he was about to do. He shot the crimson red from his blade in the direction of the two teams. The pulse of energy knocked into Aerrow's hand glider in a flash, breaking one of the wings, making both Aerrow and Akari start falling from the sky.

Aerrow tightened his grip around Akari's waist, who was screaming like before. Akari prayed this wouldn't be the end of her. The wind whipped both of the teen's faces as they fell through the air. Both their hearts were racing – fearing this would be the end. Like before, Akari's stomach shot up in her throat and her clothes were whipped harshly by the wind.

The sign of land was growing clearer and clearer. Akari could see the tops of trees and bushes. Which seemed to give her hope. If they landed in a bush or a tree (though she would prefer a bush) then they could avoid the serious injuries of landed on solid ground. From the look on Aerrow's face, he was thinking the same thing too.

Akari closed her eyes when the ground got closer and hoped that they would land in a bush.

Wish granted.

The next thing she knew, she had landed in something itchy, and had multiple sticks sticking into her body. But it wasn't the ground! She groaned as she opened her eyes, the light blinding her vision.

"Akari, are you okay?" Aerrow slowly mumbled.

Akari groaned again but answered. "If by 'okay' you mean: totally worn out and bleeding eternally, then yeah. I'm okay."

She could sense Aerrow weakly smile next to her. Akari tried getting up but found her body wouldn't obey her commands. She felt as if she had been run over by a truck. "This is the part when I take the girl to Master Cyclonis." They heard Dark Ace say.

Aerrow was on his feet and standing in front of Akari with his blades out quicker than you could blink. "If you want Akari," He began, "you'll have to get past me!"

Dark Ace chuckled coldly. "How noble of you, Aerrow. Sacrificing yourself to protect the innocent. But if you want my advice, stay out of fights that don't concern you, kid!"

By now, Akari had found the strength to sit up from the bush she was lying in. Twigs and leaves stuck out from her hair but she didn't care. Her attention was planted on the two men. "Fortunately, I didn't ask for your advice!" Aerrow retorted.

Dark Ace unsheathed his blade, which flashed with the crimson glow, and fell into a combat stance. Aerrow mimicked his actions and held out his blades. By an unspoken signal, both shot forward at the same time and locked weapons, with sparks of blue and red. They almost pulled away immediately. Akari watched as the two men began their battle. The clanging of steel repeated over and over again. Akari couldn't help but feel guilty, since this fight was over her. Whether she go with Dark Ace to Cyclonis or stay safely with the Storm Hawks.

Akari was pulled out of her guilty thoughts when Dark Ace had punched Aerrow in the jaw, kneed him in the stomach and, with a blast of his blade, had Aerrow sprawled out on the ground. Unconscious. _The injuries from falling from the sky and this would make it nearly impossible for Aerrow to win against Dark Ace! _Akari thought worriedly.

Falling out of his combat stance, Dark Ace, who stood a few feet away from Aerrow, started slowly walking towards the injured Sky Knight. "I have to say, I'm disappointed. I was hoping for more of a challenge from you, Aerrow." Dark Ace said coldly. _Dark Ace'll kill Aerrow! _Akari thought with wide eyes. She placed her brooch onto her shirt and stood up. _I can't let that happen! _Within a flash, Akari was standing in front of the red head with her arms spread out protectively.

Dark Ace stopped in his tracks when Akari stood in front of Aerrow. He glared at her hardly. "You, girl, get out of the way! It's time I put Aerrow's meddling games to an end!" Dark Ace yelled, knowing he couldn't harm Akari in any way. He was only lucky that she had dodged all his earlier attacks otherwise her injuries would be so great that Mast Cyclonis would notice.

"No!" Akari yelled back, her eyebrows furrowed and her lips in a tight line. "Don't kill Aerrow!"

"I'll give you one more chance!" Dark Ace shouted angrily. "Move out of the way!"

"Never!" Akari exclaimed. _I'll never move out of the way, _Akari thought angrily, _friends are important to me! And Aerrow has been so nice to me! He took me in without knowing anything about me! He comforted me last night! He told me his secrets!_

Akari closed her eyes when she remembered words Aerrow had spoken last night.

"_Akari you don't have to worry about me. I got over it years ago. Besides, now I have my friends here. Their my family now . . ." _

"_Hey, how about tomorrow I take you on a ride on my skimmer? To cheer you up."_

Akari opened her eyes, determination shining brightly in them. _I won't move, _she thought. _I NEVER will move! I will protect Aerrow! Absolutely . . . I will save him! _Unknown to either Akari nor Dark Ace, Akari's brooch started to glow a pure white.

"Fine, I'll have to bring you to Master Cyclonis . . . a little broken." Dark Ace said carelessly. He whipped out his blade and started running towards Akari.

Akari braced herself for the pain she was expecting to feel. But didn't bare back down. _I will not abandon Aerrow! _She yelled in her head. At that moment the brooch on her chest started burning – just like back on Earth. It shone a pure white, tinted with a bright yellow. Apparently Dark Ace didn't see it and continued charging at Akari with his blade raised. Aerrow started to moan as he gained consciousness, his eyelids started to flutter open. With a flash, a wall of pure soft, intense yellow rose in front of Akari and Aerrow. Before Dark Ace could even crash into it, he was blasted at least ten feet away from the energy of the wall.

"Akari . . . what is that?" Aerrow demanded, trying to use his strength to sit up.

But Akari didn't hear him. She was staring wide eye at the wall. Before she knew it, the energy of the wall shrank and formed into something else. It seemed to be a rod of some type, at least twenty centimetres long. The energy bathing it was a shade of snow white. The light that sprang off the rod was comforting and warm.

A few feet away, Dark Ace sat up from the ground and watched what was happening.

Akari's outstretched arms folded to her chest as she looked at the rod. _What . . . what is that? _She thought fearfully.

The same melodic voice whispered in her ear, _"That is the Adokenai rod, Akari. Take it. It's yours."_

_Adokenai rod . . .? _Akari repeated. _Why do I need it?_

"_To protect your friends from now on . . ."_

Those were the words that made Akari frown determinedly at the rod. Without another though, Akari reached out and grabbed the rod.

Fireworks.

As soon as she grabbed the rod the light shone brighter. Warmth swelled up in Akari's heart and she was filled with happiness. She remembered everything. All the happiness she had experienced. And all the sadness. It all flew to her mind as if forced. Her eyes closed as she allowed the memories to her mind and embraced them. She was only vaguely aware of how her hair floated around her.

She felt it. She felt all the good things she had ever felt in her life. She felt joy, happiness, peace, surprise, friendship, warmth, hope. Everything. But most of all she felt love. Love for her friends. Love for her family. And love for her life.

_These warm feelings that are making my heart pound . . . _Akari thought slowly, her eyes still closed. _Are they coming from this rod?_

"_Please, Akari, use this rod to protect your friends . . ." The wise voice said in her ear._

Akari nodded and opened her eyes. She glared at Dark Ace, who was definitely shocked and surprised at what he was seeing. An aura of pure white wrapped around her body and a twinkle shone in her eyes.

Akari squeezed the rod once and the rod extended to her size. As it extended, the light faded and the real colour was noticeable. The rod was a dark black colour and seemed plain to the eye. But Akari knew it was anything but plain. It was the Adokenai rod.

She skilfully swung it around in her wrist and fell into a combat stance. "I WILL NOT let you hurt any of my friends! My friends are very important to me! You'll have to go through me to get to them! And I will never go with you to Master Cyclonis!" She shouted confidently, her gaze not flickering for a minute. "As the new Maiden of Light I stand for Love and Purity! I protect the innocent and punish the guilty, and that, Dark Ace, would be you!"

Dark Ace growled and stood up. If Akari was a normal girl he would take her on any day. But she was the new Maiden of Light. She wasn't normal. And judging by the strips of light flowing from her body, she wasn't going to be an easy target.

Dark Ace ran to his Skimmer and powered it up. He pointed his blade at both Akari and Aerrow. "You may have won this time, Maiden of Light," he growled. "But I WILL be back! And I won't be so easy!" And with that he flew his skimmer in the air and flew away out of sight.

It was silent for a while. Akari watched Dark Ace disappear before finally turning to Aerrow. Aerrow looked at Akari cautiously. This wasn't the girl he was protecting a few minutes ago. This girl had an aura of white around her, she was more brave and she was holding a rod of some kind as if she knew how to use it. "Akari . . . what happened?" he slowly asked.

Akari looked down then back up at Aerrow. "Aerrow, I don't know." She admitted truthfully. "One minute I'm standing in front of you and then the next I'm–" Akari stopped and her eyes widened. Her aura of light faded instantly and her energy level ran down low. The world began spinning violently and she started losing her balance.

"Akari?!" Aerrow stood up as he watched the girl in front of him stumble. "Whats wrong?!"

Akari didn't have time to answer. The world was turning into a blur and all she could think about was lying down and sleeping. She fell to her knees then landed on the ground. Darkness engulfed her and the last thing she heard was Aerrow shouting out her name countlessly.

* * *

_Akari's eyelashes fluttered open. She was aware of the enveloping darkness. Her vision slowly came back to her. Her head was bowed but she could someone's feet – and they weren't hers. The feet had an aura of purity wrapped around them, which reminded Akari of someone. Akari rose her head, so she could see who was standing – or floating – in front of her. She gasped and her eyes widened._

_Standing in front of her was the same woman who she had seen before she had travelled into Atmos. The woman who had given her the Akarui Crystal! "Y-You . . .!" Akari quietly exclaimed. Her voice wasn't as loud in this world. Nor did it sound the same. It sounded beautiful and silky, as well as pleading. "It's you . . .!"_

_The woman nodded, a smile touching her lips. The woman still wore her long grey cloak, the hood still pulled over her face. "Yes, Akari, it's me." She said warmly. Listening to this woman's voice Akari had to resist groaning. Her voice sounded a hundred times better and more beautiful than Akari's._

_Then realisation dawned on Akari. "Y-you . . .! You're the one who was whispering in my ear!" She said. Her eyes wide and her hands were pressed up against her chest. "You told me to take the Adokenai Rod!"_

_The woman nodded. _

"_Why?" Akari asked. "Why do you do so much to protect me?"_

_The woman smiled, as if enjoying a private joke. "You remind me of me when I was your age. More than I would like to admit. And more then you'll ever know." She said, completely avoiding the question._

_Akari cocked an eyebrow at the woman. What the hell was she talking about?! But she got over her confusion and asked her a question she had been begging to ask. "Please, how do I get home?" She demanded, pleadingly. "I miss my home, my family and my friends!"_

_The woman's smile only grew more loving and warm, if possible. "Don't you know, Akari? Why you've had the power to go home all along."_

"_Are you gonna say I have to click my heels three times and chant: 'there's no place like home?'" Akari asked bluntly. "Because, I'm afraid I don't have any ruby slippers."_

_The woman laughed a kind, musical laugh. "No." She said, her laughter fading. "I'm saying that with the Akarui Burochio's power, all you have to say is: Watashi no jikan: Unlock! And you'll be home."_

"_Oh. Wait, whats the Akarui Burochio?" Akari asked, even more confused. _

_But instead of answer, the woman leaned in and gazed at Akari. Akari leaned back, creeped out that this woman didn't know anything of personal space. "Uh, what are you doing?" Akari asked._

_The woman giggled a little, but didn't lean back. "I'm just wondering if I was really like this when I was little." Only then did the woman lean back. Before Akari could ask what she meant by that, the woman rose a hand towards her. It was as if Akari had no control over her left hand because she rose it to towards the woman. Both their hands touched and a startled gasp made it out of Akari's lips._

_The sudden contact with this woman made Akari feel something she had never felt before. She felt whole. Complete, absolute, finished. She was one. Her soul felt warm and her heart soared. There was something about this woman. Something that made their souls related or something. Because Akari was sure she was related to this woman somehow. And not in a sister way. Even though this woman seemed to be nothing more than a spirit, Akari felt as if she and her were connected._

"_You feel it to, huh?" The woman asked, reading the expression on Akari's face. Unlike Akari's, the woman didn't seem to show any surprise. As if she were expecting this._

_Akari nodded. "Who are you?" Akari asked, her voice just above a whisper. "In what way are connected to me?"_

"_You'll have to find that out by yourself." Were the last words Akari heard before her eyes closed and the feeling of being complete was lost._

* * *

Akari slowly became aware that she could feel her body again. The darkness that had pulled her down into unconsciousness was gradually fading away. That, at least, seemed like a good thing.

Until she remembered the information that woman had told her. _Akarui Burochio . . . ? _She thought tiredly. _Just what is that?_

Akari slowly started to feel something pressed tightly in her hand. And she seemed to be lying down in a bed. A hard, uneven bed that was very uncomfortable. And the pillows were extremely lumpy. Where was she?

Akari, hesitantly at first, opened her eyes to a bright, white light. The room she was in was unfamiliar and cold. No wonder she had been given so much blankets. She guessed it was the Infirmary. Since that was really the only place on the condor she hadn't been. Looking to her left she saw a window covered with long vertical blinds. But looking to her right made her stiffen. It was Aerrow, sitting in a chair next to her bed, with his back turned to her. He hadn't seemed to notice she was awake.

Looking back at Aerrow, there were a million of things Akari wanted to say to him (most of them being apologies) but she knew what the first thing was gonna be. "I'm sorry." She apologised, guilt colouring her tone heavily.

Aerrow's head shot up and he spun around towards Akari, knocking down his chair in the progress. "Akari! Thanks goodness you're alright." He said happily. Thankfully the door was closed so no one heard him.

Akari giggled softly. "Of course I am." Her smile then was lost. "But are _you _alright?"

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm alright." Aerrow replied, a little bit confused. "You're the one who passed out."

"So did you!" Akari retorted, sitting up slightly. Akari then fell into a harsh fit of coughing.

Aerrow lay her gently back down in bed, which she didn't object to. "Akari, you've got to calm down. Your still weak from all that energy you lost." Aerrow said. He pulled Akari's covers up to her chin before sitting back down in his chair. Aerrow looked at Akari questioningly, making Akari try to avoid his gaze. "Akari, why did you apologise?"

Akari met his gaze and felt her face soften. "Because I'm the reason why those Cyclonians came." She answered, her voice sounding weak. "For some reason, Dark Ace wanted to take me to Master Cyclonis. I have no idea why. And he kept calling me the new Maiden of Light."

"Isn't that what you called yourself?"

"What?" Akari asked, confused.

"Well, when you were glowing white, you called yourself the new Maiden of Light." Aerrow explained. "You also said you stood for Love and Purity. What did you mean?"

"I . . ." Akari trailed off. She didn't know how to answer that. She honestly didn't. All those things she said . . . she didn't even know if she was the one who said them. She remembered the how the words rolled off her tongue. As if she had said them before. A million times. Those words had made her soul feel powerful and pure. But she honestly didn't know where the words had come from.

"_As the new Maiden of Light I stand for Love and Purity! I protect the innocent and punish the guilty, and that, Dark Ace, would be you!"_

Were the words she had said. Saying those words felt as if a ton of bricks had been lifted from Akari's back. She felt as if those words had been written down somewhere in her heart or something. She couldn't ignore how she had felt relieved and happy saying those words. And the strong desire to protect her friends was the source of all that energy Akari had felt.

Akari's hand tightened around whatever was in her hand. She rose her hand from her blanket and looked at what was in her hand. It was the Adokenai Rod. In its twenty centimetre form. She looked down confusedly at Aerrow. "Uh, Aerrow, why is this Rod still in my hand?" She asked.

Aerrow smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well after you . . .you know, passed out, we tried taking the rod out of your hand but the minute we touched it . . . it zapped us."

"Zapped you . . .?" Akari repeated softly. Her hand flew up to her chest, hoping her Brooch would be there, but found that it wasn't. She froze before her eyes landed on the table next to her bed. That was where her brooch was. She grasped it before she stiffened, a voice floated to her ear.

"_Use the Akarui Burochio to go back home . . ."_

"Akari?" Aerrow said, frowning. "Akari, whats wrong?"

Akari stared at the brooch in her hand, utterly dumbstruck. _This . . . This has to be the Akarui Burochio, _she thought. _It brought me here in the first place . . . meaning . . ._

"Akari, what's wrong?!" Aerrow asked again. He sounded incredibly worried.

She turned to look at him, then forced a frightened face and pointed behind him. "Look, it's the Dark Ace!" She yelled. Just as expected, Aerrow shot out of his chair and spun around. While Aerrow's back was turned, Akari flung her blankets off of her, grabbed her shoes and raced out the door. Before she knew it, she was racing to her room. She quickly zipped up her bag and threw it onto her back.

Hearing Aerrow calling her name, Akari ran out of her room and down the hallway. Reaching the end of the hallway, Akari came to a stop and placed her brooch on her chest. She lay her duffel bag down on the ground and touched her thumbs and index fingers together in front of her brooch – just like before. _"Watashi no jikan: Unlock!" _The brooch started glowing before an energy beam shot out. Only Akari didn't jump like last time. The beam hit the wall at the end of the hallway before opening up a thin veil.

It was the portal.

Akari took a deep breath, picked up her duffel bag, then put one foot inside it.

"Akari!"

Akari spun her head around and gasped when she saw Aerrow, gaping at her and the portal in front of her. Akari gave him a pain look before yelling, "Don't follow me!"

She didn't look back as she plunged into the cold portal.

* * *

**Yeeeeaaaaaaahhhhh, this wasn't one of my best chapters. The adventure was pretty stupid and Aerrow is incredibly OOC for the last part of the chapter. But I did hand out another mystery. What is the connection between Akari and that mysterious woman who keeps on popping up.**

**And don't worry, just because Akari is going back home DOESN'T mean it's the end of this Fanfiction. HELL NO. I've got tons of stuff planned out for this Fanfic. Its you never really read an OC fanfic where the OC gets to go home throughout the story when they feel its time to go home. Plus, her going back to Earth is important to.**

**But enough of my blabbing.**

**Please review! Reviews make me work harder :)!**


End file.
